The League Chronicles
by Tangmeister00
Summary: Meet Reflet, a summoner who has a dream of joining the League of Legends. As he enters into the new season of the games, he is partnered with Sejuani the Winter's Wrath. They must learn to work with each other as they strive to bring honor to their clan. This league has been slightly modified to kind of mimic the actual game. Sort of. Please read and review. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1-Wake up Reflet

**Recently, I've been playing Sejuani lately in League of Legends and I'm just in love. So this will be my own personal project as well as a way to put ideas that come up in my head. This will involve Sejuani and my own OC. We will be doing the League differently than how it is depicted in the actual game where multiple summoners get to use a champ. This is my first story so enjoy.**

**I don't own anything, League of Legends is the sole property of Riot games.**

* * *

"Reflet!" I heard a female voice yelling at me. This wasn't a good time for my mom to be waking me up. I was tired after staying up all night and I wasn't keen on getting up.

"Reflet, wake up, you're going to miss your first day of the League!"

Oh yeah...wait, the league. Oh god. I instantly got up in a panic. Today was the day that I become a summoner, the day where I would be involved in great battles between champions. This has been what I've been striving towards all of my life. Ever since I watched my first League match at the age of 5, I've done everything I could do to join them. Going to the summoner's school where we trained for years. And now, I was finally in. All of that suffering actually paid off, late night studying, days locked in my room. Hey, it worked out in the end. However, only a select few would even get to compete. I was even lucky getting in.

"Reflet, hurry up and get dressed. When you're done, come down and have some breakfast."

"Oh, don't forget to bring your suitcase down as well," my mother finished.

"Okay, mother." I retorted.

Taking a quick bath, I put on a plain white cloth shirt and some pants that was lying around. I then finally put on the summoners cloak which many summoners and I will be wearing during our stay at the League.

I have to say, the cloak isn't too shabby. Walking the stairs with suitcase in hand, I saw my mother setting the table with plates of eggs, sausage, and bread.

"Mom, you didn't have to make me this much, the sausage and break would have been just fine," I said.

"Of course not, this is a special occasion after all," my mother replied.

Taking a seat and taking a few bites out of the food, I noticed something missing. I looked around the room. "Where's dad," I questioned.

A sad look appeared on my mother's face. "Your father's out on a job, I don't know when he'll be back," she replied sadly.

Figures, my greatest moment, and he isn't here. Fine, I didn't care about him. Finishing off my plate, I was ready to go. My mother, always the emotional one, was crying her eyes out.

"Mother," I stated. "Don't worry, it'll only be for a season, that's as long as they usually let summoners stay. It won't be long."

"I know," she wailed. "Its just that I'll only have your brother as company. With your father on trips so long, its going to be less lively around here."

"Really mom, I thought last night you said you were excited that families got to have free tickets to the league matches."

My mom flushed and put her hand behind her head. "I guess I did say that," she replied.

Staring at her, I gave her a final hug. I wouldn't be able to do this for a year.

Hugging me back, my mom said, "Do take care of yourself. Don't forget to clean your clothes and don't forget your underwear."

"Jeez mom," I recoiled away from her. Does she really have to be so open about these things.

Giving a giggle, her face took a serious expression to it. "And above all else, take care of whoever you're partnered with. Have fun and bring honor to the family," she finished.

"Yes ma'am," I replied back.

Taking my suitcase, I turned my back on my home and walked in the direction of the league.

* * *

Where, there, my first chapter. We're going to take this slow and steady, because I want this to be as good as I can make it. To the best of my abilities. Read and Review. Hopefully, it gets more interesting. Catch you later. Of course, there might be errors here and there, but I'll come back to fix it. If I notice them.


	2. Chapter 2-Champion selection

Well, here we are again. Hopefully, things get a little more interesting.

Again, I don't own anything

Cheers

* * *

I was here at last, the coliseum where matches are held almost daily. Due to the new season, there were no matches being held due to the training of new summoners. As new summoners were walking towards the giant entrance, I looked around, expecting to see a familiar face only to be tackled from behind.

What hit me.

"Jeez, you need to toughen up some more Reflet," a familiar voice said behind me.

Looking back, it was my friend Len. He was all sunshine and flowers with that stupid grin on his face he usually gave.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue," he joked.

Hmph, after all these years, you would think we were best friends with the way we acted. Oh well, it was always fun to have a rival. Being the only two in our school to be selected for the League was the highest honor. Something we both relished.

"Len, I began, you could at least be somewhat serious about this."

He fidgeted a little bit. "Right, just some jitters, that's all," he explained.

I sighed, he really was a piece of work.

"Well then, shall we go," I finally said.

Nodding in agreement, we started our walk to the giant entrance. The path to the entrance had giant statues on both side. The statues were like mirror reflections of each other. Both carrying a sword and shield. Entering the coliseum, we could see a group wearing summoner's cloaks gathering at a desk with a clerk. Another female clerk saw us and motioned us to the desk.

"Please state your name when you reach the desk please," she stated robotically. Hurrying to the end of the line, we noticed a girl with blond hair and wearing the familiar cloak yelling at some older gentlemen.

Yelling defiantly, "I will not stay in some dirty room underground, do you hear me."

The older gentlemen, perhaps her butler replied with a "yes mistress" repeatedly.

Len gave me a look and said, "One of those rich girls, think they can just buy themselves into the League. Makes me sick thinking about it."

10 Minutes Later

We were finally called up to the desk after 10 minutes of waiting. The clerk stated "Name please."

"Reflet Levi and Len Taiden," I stated.

Looking at her list, the clerk looked up after a few seconds.

"Yes, here you are. Each summoner will be given their own room which is located under the coliseum."

She reached underneath the desk and took out two random keys. I guess they were in a box or something.

"Each summoner will be responsible for his or her key, in no circumstance are summoners allowed to leave the vincinity of the coliseum unless it is a designated holiday as stated by the league. Nourishment will be given daily at eight in the morning for breakfast. Lunch is at twelve, and dinner is seven. You will be required to come to the champions hall at seven in the afternoon today where you will be partnered with a chosen champion. Training with said champion will commence tomorrow morning. Please take these forms of identification with you. They must always be on your person. If you have any questions, please refer to the man at the stairway leading to the rooms located to your right."

Wow, that sounded so scripted and practiced, you could tell that she's done this before. Looking to the right we could see a big intimidating man dressed in black and with a black ponytail standing next to the stairway.

"Whoa, that guy is big," Len obviously said.

"Don't encourage him," I pointed out.

Thanking the clerk, I took the keys and we headed for the stairway, trying not to notice the brutish looking man. Getting a closer look, he had a tan look to him, with what appeared to be claw shaped scar around his eye.

Seeing us, he stopped us.

"Identification please."

Handing him the IDs, he looked at us and said, "Welcome to the league gentlemen, I do hope that this brings prestige and honor to you and your family."

Caught off guard, we stared mouth agape.

Understanding the confusion, he laughed, "Yes, I get this a lot, my huge frame tends to intimidate most of the new summoners, don't let it fool ya. I'm actually a nice guy when I want to be."

"So then, if you would kindly take the stairs down to your accomodations, unpack and get ready for the champion selections," he stated kindly.

"Yes, sir," Len and I said.

Taking the stairs down, we traveled for must have felt like ten stories.

"It's getting cold," Len stated.

"Well, we are underground, of course its going to get cold," I replied back.

After finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, we saw a hallway reaching out to an endless abyss. It was poorly lit and looked grimy.

"It looks like this is where we part," Len stated happily. "I'm going to go find my room"

He took one of the keys from my hands and ran off.

Staring after him, I sighed and began to look for my room.

Room 132. That's funny, I don't remember there being that many summoners when people came and told me I had been selected. Not thinking too much about it, I opened the door, and entered.

Nothing too much to talk about. A wooden desk and chair lied in the corner of the room. A lamp hanging near it. A gas lamp hung from the middle of the cieling with a lit flame glowing a bright yellow color. Then there was the bed, looked comfy. Apparently, someone thought it funny to put a window frame at the end of the room with white bricks lining the wall. There was even a closet on the left side. What puzzled me was that the room was actually quite spacious. It wasn't too confining and there was a fair amount of furniture from a bookshelf to a couch. Probably to let the summoner be comfortable. We even got our own bathroom. Actually, that was the only thing that was small.

Taking my suitcase, I took out my things and set up shop. Clothes in the closet, books on shelves. Yeah, my suitcase was modified to fit everything I needed. I knew being a summoner could have its use.

Finally finishing, I decided to walk to the bed and take a nap. After all, we still had a few hours until the champion selections.

Lying in the bed, I quickly dozed off.

A few hours later

I woke up with a start, there was a loud voice emanating in the room. It was the voice of that intimidating man.

"Good evening everyone, this is Andrei, it is time for the selections. If you would please exit the room, you will notice arrows on the ground, please follow them to the hall. Thank you."

Puzzled, I exited the room and noticed others were doing the same as well. What caught my attention was the arrows on the floor. They weren't there before. Maybe through spells, they appeared but they were growing with an ominous blue light.

People were already following the arrows and I made haste as well.

Looking around I saw Len ahead of me.

I yelled out his name. Staring back, he saw me and slowed his pace.

"Isn't this exciting" he squeeled.

"Just a little more, and we'll be partnering with a mighty champion. I'm so excited."

"Calm down," I pleaded.

"Can't, this has been something we've both been striving for since your dad took you and I to a match.

That's right, back when my dad was a whole lot nicer, he would sometimes take us to a match. Granted, the seats were far away and we had to look at the screen showing the battle take place, but that was probably the happiest moments I had with my dad.

"Runeterra to Reflet, wake up."

I looked at him and said "what?"

"We're here," he calmly stated.

I heard stories of past summoners who've seen the hall. They always said it was beautiful, immense. The thing they always had trouble was finding the words to describe it. But standing there now, it truly was immense. It looked like a gigantic church, with high reaching cielings and what appeared to be gold glass stained windows. The cieling was decorated with a large chandelier which served as a light source. The floor was a beautiful white marble color, this place was not cheap I can tell you that. At one end of the hall was a raised platform where I saw Andrei and a few men and women that were sitting behind a long table. They must be the ones in charge.

On the other end of a hall was another raised platform with a door. It was actually quiet big, not as big as the giant ceiling, but still pretty big.

"I wonder what that's about," I wondered aloud.

The thing about the schools that we attended is that they don't teach you everything. They teach you the basics, strategy, team composition, spells. They didn't teach you the tricks of the match. What you should do or shouldn't do. Anything like that. And yet they still found ways of giving us lots of homework.

Hearing a voice I looked towards the direction to see Andrei clear his voice.

"Alright summoners, if you would take a seat, we will begin with dinner first."

Taking a seat with Len, we sat at a table that was basically linked with even more long tables. There were 3 long tables set up to accomodate all the summoners.

As the summoners sat down and got comfortable, I saw Andrei step forward once again ready to speak.

"Greetings, everyone, and welcome to the League of Legends."

"Starting today, you will be partnered with a champion of your choosing. Order will be defined by the rank you received from graduating the preparatory school you attended. It is then determined by the council behind me who will be picked first... and who will be picked last."

All of a sudden, I was hearing clamor among the summoners. They weren't too happy about that it looks like.

The noise was getting deafening. And with a mighty roar, Andrei yelled out "Quiet!"

The hall instantly fell quiet.

"This has been set by the council and tribunal. In no way will this affect the unfair choosing of strong champions. All of you will called individually in the council's order and allowed a blind pick of any champion you want. "

"But choose carefully, for this champion will be your partner for the rest of this year and for this season. You are all young men and women, not children. I'm sure you can make a wise decision. Do I make myself clear!"

The hall roared "Yes, sir."

After the hall quieted down. Andrei said, "Well then, lets eat."

All of a sudden plates of meats, bread, all types of food covered the tables.

All around me, I heard other summoners exclaim "wow," "amazin," and even a "they really treat summoners like kings."

Grabbing a handful of food, I can probably say that I literally pigged out.

Having a share of turkey, I could hear the obnoxious voice of the girl I saw earlier today. She was a few people to my right. I could see her on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm going to be the fifth person to pick my champion," she said braggingly.

"How can you tell," a random man said.

"My daddy told me that he paid some of the council members to skew their ordering," she explained.

"Not that it matters, I'm sure I would have been fifth anyway."

"Can you believe that, all of the rich kids are probably going to end up going first," said an unknown voice across from me.

Looking across, I saw a blond haired boy roughly my age.

"Well, money always makes people listen," I said.

"You can say that again," he said.

"The names Danny by the way, Danny Faber, what's yours?"

"Reflet Levi, and the person next to me is Len Taiden."

Len, who had been stuffing his face mumbled "Hw du u du." I think he was trying to say how do you do, or "Hoe doodoo."

"Pleasure," Danny replied back.

As we became acquainted, Danny told us he came from a northern village in Ionia. His father died while his mother worked laboriously to feed him and his brother. He put all of his effort into getting into the league since there was good money to be made here. It was even a miracle he made it in.

Len and I then told him about ourselves. I lived with my parents in the city as well as Len with his. We came to be the top at our school, but it was a realtively poor school. Since the city had a huge poverty area, most of the kids went there. Most of the richer kids got to go to more elaborate locals then have to deal with filth as they would say.

We talked longer than we expected and before we knew it, two hours passed by and Andrei got up from his seat at the council's table.

"Alright everyone, its time for the selections, I will now call your name individually from this list. When I call your name, you will stand and make your way to the door at the other end of the hall. When you enter, you are to look. You can ask anyone of them one question and one question only. When you have made a selection, you will be directed to another hall where you will be waiting for the rest of us. Is that clear"

"Yes, sir," the hall cried.

"First off then is... James Nightingale."

A young boy around 16, on the left table stood up and made his way towards the door. As he made his walk towards the door, it felt like an eternity before he reached it. As he entered, a wierd aura surrounded the door.

I asked what that was about.

We talked about it and it was most likely so that summoners couldn't randomly enter and see the champions before they got in. This truly did make it a random selection.

We then heard a bell sound off. As we looked towards the door, the aura slowly dissipated.

"That must mean he made a decision," Len said.

Andrei's loud voice then boomed and called out the next name.

"Smith Harrison."

Another boy stood up, with red hair ran towards the door. He must've been excited. We waited, and eventually, the bell rang and the aura once again dissolved. Eventually, the obnoxious rich girl was called.

"Rachel Schneider!" yelled Andrei.

Standing up with an elegant finesse, she walked with her head held high and practically marched towards the door.

As time passed, the remaining group became smaller as we remained. Being lower class, there was most likely the chance we would go last. I noticed the people before us were uptight rich kids with no care in the world. I could only imagine what kind of champions these kids would pick. This was bad, were we going to get the runts with all the good champs being taken.

Eventually I heard a Danny Faber. As he stood up, he gave us a little wave and gave a look around the hall. We were seriously the only ones in the hall now. Great.

"Well," I said, "perhaps now the order will be rank based."

"Yeah," Len replied sadly.

"Len Taiden," was finally called out.

Standing up, he gave me a sad look as he started towards the door.

Yeah, I'm not smarter than Len. I got it. Why did you think I tried locking myself in my room trying to desperately study. I was third in the school, and by some sheer miracle, I beat out the previous second.

After some time thinking about that lucky miracle, I finally heard my name

"Reflet Levi," was finally called.

Standing up slowly, I began my slow walk towards the door. I could only imagine the pipsqueak I was going to get. Short, couldn't take a hit, I was doomed. Of course, I was probably exaggerating, but can you blame me. I was freaking out.

As I entered the door and into the room, I was in a pitch dark room. The thing that caught your attention was a light that shone from the cieling at a point on a floor like a moonlight beacon. There were a ton of these lights. Now, they were all shining on an empty spot. Looking around, I couldn't see a single champion except way off in the distance. Making my slow walk, I was prepared to see the little midget.

The thing was that as I got closer, this champion started to get bigger. As I got closer, I could see a big gigantic hog. It was a boar.

Riding it was a girl, roughly around my age, and granted the school I went to was a graduate school so that's why I say around my age. School is a little different in this city compared to others.

The girl or should I say women, was dressed in head to toe with heavy fur armor. What I couldn't understand is why anyone wouldn't pick this behemoth of a champ. She's on a boar, and she's carrying a bloody mace. How intimidating is that. So why didn't anyone pick her, most of all, why didn't Danny or Len pick her.

She stared at me with lightning blue eyes. Yeah, I was intimidated. Those eyes looked like they could stare through your soul. I gave a few forced chuckles. Trying to break the awkward atmosphere and the intense stare she gave.

I said, "Hi, I'm Reflet Levi, I hope with time, we can work together and learn to trust each other."

She didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me.

Eventually her mouth slowly opened and a voice as cold as ice said, "I trust nothing but my strength. If you get in my way, I'll crush your bones into dust."

...Oh, I see why now.

* * *

Wow, I'm impressed that I wrote this much for a second chapter. Anyway, please read and review. I'm beginning to form the team that Reflet will be in. I have the two other members, but I need two more. If there are any suggestions. Let me know, just know they have to be male. Or if I have the team predominantly female, hijinks can happen. Hope to see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3-Getting to know the team

**Well here we are again. So we finally see our first partner group. Now for the teaming up part and beginning of training.**

**This one took a bit longer actually. As we get farther in, it'll take longer because of the fact that I need to research everything.**

**So, a warning for those who read it. I'm actually surprised I wrote a chapter longer than the last one. **

**The usual, I don't own any of the characters of League of Legends.**

**Cheers**

* * *

Chapter 3-Getting to know the team

_"I trust nothing but my strength. If you get in my way, I'll crush your bones into dust."_

Oh, I see why now...As I stood there, it made sense. She had an attitude. No sane person would ever want to deal with someone like that, especially if that person threatened you the moment you said something.

"Ughhhhh," was all I could muster.

"If you two would kindly hurry, we would like to end this soon," came an unknown male voice.

The girl and I looked in the general direction that it came from and saw a man dressed in a tuxedo emerge from the shadows. He was an older man, maybe in his fifties, but still quite handsome. His hair was starting to gray out, but he moved with a proud grace.

"Hello, my name is . Levi, if you would kindly approach me, I must give you something."

Approaching him, he took out a book and handed it to me.

"This book will be an important tool throughout your stay in the league. It will serve as a way to set up runes, check statistics, and many more uses you may discover."

"Runes," I questioned. Clearly our school really hasn't taught us anything useful.

"You will learn with time," he replied.

"Now, if you and Miss Sejuani would care to follow me to the rest of the group."

Sejuani. So that was her name.

As we followed Roland through a passage that was behind him, both Sejuani and I kept quiet. I'm pretty sure she hates me.

Roland, who I guess felt pity, said, "There were two other summoners before you who didn't speak with their partners as well.

Two before me, must have been Danny and Len. Seriously, did they have problems as well.

Looking forward, I could see a light at the end of the passage slowly grow larger. As we exited the passage, we were in yet another hall, not as large as the previous one, but still pretty huge. It wasn't as brightly lit as the Hall of Champions. At the end, I saw Andrei speaking with one of the men that sat at the council's table from the previous hall.

I looked towards Roland, he smiled and said "If you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave. I recommend you take a look at your book, it will tell you who you will be teaming with for the remainder of the season."

After saying that, I must have had a confused face because he then said, "Yes, after you partnered up, the teams could then be formed at the League's discretion. It isn't exactly a random pick I might add."

"So then, I hope to see you in some time Mr. Levi."

With that, he left and walked towards the other end of the hall. Reaching the end faster than I thought possible, he whispered something to Andrei and the man. I noticed that there was something behind them which was concealed underneath a tapestry.

Nodding, Andrei walked up once again, and yelled, "All summoners will now find their team mates. Take the book you received and you will find your team's picture. Look for them."

Afterwards, I took the book and flipped through the pages, magically, it shone a dim light and there appeared the names of my team mates.

I saw Len's name a well as Danny. There was a picture next to each of them. How did that honestly work. There were two others. Two females named Melanie Shire and Tenile Panzer.

With their pictures next to the names, it wasn't going to be hard to find the other two. All around me, summoners were beginning to look for their team mates as well.

"Reflet," came a familiar voice.

It was Len and Danny.

Walking towards them. They were followed by two beautiful women.

I blanked out, how in the bloody world did they get that. The one behind Len was drop dead gorgeous.

Her hair was a turquoise color and wrapped up in twin pig tails. She wore a beautiful blue dress which revealed more than what I was comfortable with. Her shoulders were bare and I hate to admit it, but the dress kind of accented her chest. She wore this weird vest over her dress which covered her arms. I'm a guy, I don't know every article of clothing that a girl wears. Give me a break.

What caught my attention was that she was carrying an instrument. It was a stringed instrument, a etwahl I believe it was called.

Next to Danny was a young women with silver white hair which was tied up. She was also pretty, but she looked like she just came from battle. She wore a gauntlet on her right hand and a dent up shoulder guard on her left. She wore a brown top where I could see a tattered hood behind her head and a white skirt that looked like it was made of layered strips of cloth. She carried on her back a shattered long sword.

"Len, Danny, who are the girls behind you." I asked.

Danny replied first, "This is Riven," he motioned with his hand.

She said nothing.

She's unpleasantly quiet. Please in the name of God tell me she's not like Sejuani

Her gaze then turned towards a killing intent.

Crap...I mentally thought. This situation was starting to spur me to curse.

I then looked towards Len who calmly stated, "This is Sona."

A smile appeared on her face and she gave a quick wave.

Puzzled at why these two would be purposely left for selection, I asked them.

"Why were these two left for last," I asked.

Danny began to fidget, "Well, Riven was being difficult. This guy, Roland told me that she was being uncooperative with the summoners. Crossing her arms, not saying anything. Look, she's doing it again, just ignoring me."

Riven was looking away.

Len then interrupted, "Sona's a mute, she can't say anything."

Double crap. Of course, a champion who couldn't speak was more of a liability than anything else. With this being a team sport, a champion who couldn't communicate with their team mates was practically useless.

_"Don't worry, only you can hear me summoner," came a female voice inside my head._

Now confused, I began to look around.

Understanding what was going on, Danny and Len started smiling.

Looking at them, my eyes veered towards Sona.

_"Yes, it is me that you are hearing," _said the voice once again.

"How is that possible," I asked.

_"When I was starting to learn the etwahl. I discovered telepathy from it. As I grew older, I learned to master it to the point that is present before you," _she explained.

Len excitedly interrupted and said, "She's mastered it so well, she can convey only to people that she wants to hear.

Still confused, I stuttered out, "But if that were true, you could have just done that during the selection, you wouldn't have been waiting forever.

_"True, but if you had seen many of the first summoners that came through the door, you would have seen the ill look in their eyes," _she explained.

My eyes widened at this statement.

She began to continue.

_"Many of them picked the monstrous champions, I was scared to think what they would do to me if I was chosen by one of them. I thought if I tried emphasizing my inability to speak, they would know what they were getting themselves into. Even Ionians who knew of me would have to think twice." _

I stared back at Danny, he was looking at the ground, no expression on his face. He looked hurt.

"Then why did you choose Len then," I asked

_"He seemed the most innocent,"_ she replied back.

That comment made Len smile, almost proud that he acted like such a kid.

_"I wasn't the only one though, there were a few others who saw how the selection worked." _

She motioned to Riven and Sejuani.

Riven who had pointed her head the opposite way had turned it towards Sona as she was "speaking" as did Sejuani. They gave Sona almost a solemn nod.

All of a sudden, we heard a growl and a giant cat with dagger like teeth jumped in the middle of group. Surprised and alarmed at the cats sudden appearance, we were about to deal with it, when the two girls I saw in my book appeared.

"Hold on, hold on..." she quickly stated, "I'm Tenile Panzer, nice to meetcha," as she gave a warm smile. "This is Nidalee."

She pointed to the cat.

"Oh, and the girl behind me is Melanie Shire.

"Hello," she weakly replied.

"And the oh so serious man behind her is her partner Varus," Tenille continued.

He continued to be quiet.

"Now that everyone is here, we can finish up," came the familiar voice of Andrei.

"Councilman Vessaria would like to leave some parting words."

The man who was speaking with Andrei stepped up. He was quite young actually, maybe only a few years older than me.

"Greetings champions and summoners, I am Vessaria Kolminye. Just like you, this is my first season as a councilman," he began.

"This league has been going on for almost two decades and with it, it has tried to maintain peace between the warring nations."

"These games have allowed warring nation to fight in a contained systematic way that we hope to maintain."

As usual, a tournament will be held at the end of year, however, this season is special for it marks a new rotation where new champions have been selected to compete."

"Since the League has been going on for two decades, it was agreed between the council and champions that new champions were to compete."

"So I hope you find yourself a pleasant stay as you compete for this."

He motioned to the object behind and stepped out of our view.

Andrei pulled the tapestry off and revealed a giant cup. From where we were standing, all I could see was that it was gold. That wasn't it though, it was emanating a blue aura, as if to draw any person's attention.

"Yes, the Summoner's cup, only given to one team. Given only to the winner. Not only that, Champions will receive gold for the city or village they hail from and the highest honor to themselves," Vessaria began again.

"Don't worry summoners, I didn't forget you."

"You will also receive gold, but only for you immediate family."

"Although, I think you need a bigger incentive."

"Every season, the current summoners taking part in the league must leave at the end of year. New summoners are then selected for the next."

After he started going on about this, people began to murmur excitedly, Len was getting jumpy.

Sona had to hold on to his shoulders before he could hurt someone.

Vessarria began to speak again.

"So, whichever summoner team wins the end of season tournament will be asked to return next season with their team intact, partners includ-

With that, the hall instantly grew louder as the summoners around me began to cheer

Getting the desired effect he wanted, Vessarria stepped back and motioned towards Andrei.

"Alright, settle down, settle down" Andrei said

The crowd began to slowly silence.

"A few rules before you go. There will be no leaving the vicinity of the coliseum. You can only leave on a designated holiday. There is a curfew in effect everyday. No one should be out of their room after misummoner and champions as well. If I see a champion fighting with another champion outside of a match, there will be dire consequences. Same for you summoners as well. And no summoners dnight.

No fighting amongst champions. If I see a champion fighting with another champion outside of a match, there will be dire consequences. Same for you summoners as well. And no summoners fighting against champion, both will be punished accordingly.

There will be no abuse of a champion or vice versa, this is a tournament after all, and I'm sure some of you wouldn't mind reporting someone with such a big incentive at stake. And most importantly, it is strictly forbidden for a champion to have a relationship with a summoner. We had problems when the league first started and it is a matter we shall take seriously. Anybody caught will be expelled from the league. Is that clear?" He finally finished.

It seemed like the summoners weren't keen on the amount of rules because a very solemn "yes sir" escaped from the audience.

"Good enough, now check your books." Andrei began.

"You'll see a team name on the inside cover which is an acronym of the champion's name. Learn it well."

Taking out my book once again, I saw the team name that we were given. "SRVNS"

"You're all dismissed, tomorrow morning will commence with training at Howling Abyss. Don't be late."

"Summoners, back to your rooms, champions will be directed to a building complex underground that will fit each of your specific needs. The building will be co-ed, so get along with your team mates."

Summoners and champions alike began to disperse. Doors began to appear on our right and left.

"They sure like their spells," I commented aloud.

From these doors, people in identical blue uniforms trimmed with gold on the edges of their sleeves and shoulders appeared. They were holding signs on sticks and began calling out team names.

I heard a male voice coming from my right.

"You're team SRVNS, correct, if you could follow me please, I will lead you to your quarters," he said politely.

_"It looks like this is where we part, Len, it was nice meeting you,"_ came Sona's familiar voice, or would it be mind.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow, Sona," replied Len.

Melanie and Tanille were also getting in some last minute words with their partners. I didn't listen in, but Tanille was being very expressive while Melanie was more reserved.

All that was left was Danny and I who wasn't really saying anything to our partners.

They were just standing there and staring at the guide.

With the rest of the champions finishing talking to their respective partner, they walked towards the guide who had turned and began to walk.

Sona, Nidalee, and Varus behind the guide. Sejuani and Riven following behind.

"Sejuani!" I called out.

She stopped and looked back giving me the stare when we first met.

Mustering up as much courage as I could, I said, "It was nice meeting you."

She stared some more, and rode off on the boar, following the rest of the group.

Sighing and mentally slapping myself, I turned towards the others.

"I guess we should head back to our rooms," I commented.

With that, we headed to the other door where everyone else was heading.

We travelled silently through the passageway, until Tanille said, "You know, Melanie and I come from a private school. Most of the people there were kids, so why are you guys so much older."

The three of us stopped in mid stride. Did she really say that, we weren't that much older than people who went to an institution.

"Its difficult," Len said.

"Try me, Tanille replied defiantly.

"Well, we come from the school located here, it takes longer to get through the curriculum since our funding for quality teacher doesn't quite cut it." I explained

"We're not like the private schools where the rich kids can just pay their way in and get the best teachers money can buy. If you ask me, all of those private school kids are just selfi-"

"Th-That's not true." came a shy little voice.

Puzzled, I looked down to see the other girl hiding behind Tanille. She was giving a frightful stare as she began to speak.

"Tanille and I...We didn't have any money to get in. We're both orphans. We...we only got in through a program."

The way she said that, it looked like she was going to cry.

Feeling a bit ashamed for what I said and afraid I was going to make a girl cry, I decided to try and apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry for insulting you, I thought most of the people were selfish. I didn't know they did something like this. I'm sorry."

Leaving Tanille's back, Melanie walked towards me and gave me a hug and gave me an "okay."

"I know you're having a moment, but could we hurry to our rooms," said Len.

"We do need to wake up early after all." replied Danny.

Separating, I nodded.

"Alright, lets go."

The next day

"Team SRVNS, please report to locker room 5. Team SRVNS, please report to locker room 5. Please follow the red arrows."

"Oooohh," I began to mumble.

Slowly getting up. I mumbled to myself in frustration and looked at the clock I had brought with me.

6:00 in the morning.

Oh, come on. We only got like four hours of sleep. Those selections took forever.

Getting up, I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After all is said and done, I put on the familiar cloak and walked out of the room and saw the red arrows.

Weaving through passages after passages, I wondered how huge this place really was.

The coliseum was a complex place, housing multiple arenas to accommodate the countless matches. They would need to mine a huge area just to house the underground locker rooms, the quartering areas, and the huge halls.

Walking in the direction indicated, I found myself in the locker room. Wooden walls, but with a marble floor, it felt roomy. Housing about 10 lockers, 5 on each side with benches as well. In the middle of the wall opposite of me, there was another door. Torches were hung above the lockers.

Nobody was in here except for an older woman. She was sitting at a bench to my right. She wasn't exactly wearing much. She did look pretty though, her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her body was covered with colored marks. She wore a fur top that covered her chest and a loincloth. Around her neck was a necklace of what looked like big teeth.

"Hello," she said almost seductively.

"Um, hi," was all I could muster.

"Uh, who are exactly are you."

She looked at me and replied, "Please summoner, you should already know, after all.."

The woman raised her hand, and licked it in a feline fashion.

Putting the clues together, I yelled out, "You're Nidalee!"

Smiling, she lowered her hand

Confused, I asked her, "But you were a cat, the last time I saw you."

"Its a cougar actually," she replied back

"But, but, how, and does Tanille know about this."

Nidalee gave a curious look and replied, "When you've lived in the jungle as long as me, you learn a few tricks. And yes, Tanille knows, I showed her my human form when we were walking to the other hall."

My mind was hurting now, great.

"So I guess you kept in that form to dissuade any horrible partners," I stated.

Nidalee smiled again.

"You sure are quick," she said.

Hearing the door behind me open, I saw Tanille and Melanie enter along with Varus.

"Nidalee, there you are, I was worried about where you went," Tanille said.

The three walked up to the bench where Nidalee sat.

Tanille sat next to her while Melanie sat on a bench across from them.

Varus stood next to Melanie, unmoving and silent.

Sitting next to Melanie, we chatted a bit as we waited for the others.

Soon, the others arrived.

Len with Sona, and Danny with Riven.

Sejuani came in behind. She was carrying her helmet. Seeing her actual face without her helmet covering most of it, I could actually see her hair.

Her hair barely reached her neck, it was slightly shorter than that. It was a silver white color, and in the lighting of the room, it looked looked blond. A few strands of her hair covered her forehead. It looked like, she was the type that didn't really fuss with her hair. Simple, but still attractive in an intimidating sort of way.

"Good, looks like you're all here. Now we can get started." Came a familiar old voice.

Looking behind me, I saw Roland with the door opened behind him.

"Get ready, training is about to start," He said.

* * *

**Okay, there's the third chapter. This one genuinely took longer just because I had to research some of their lore. Did you know, that nobody really knows Sejuani's hair color. In the official splash art for her re work, it almost looks blonde. I couldn't tell though and it really annoyed me. RIOT, make a skin for her without the helmet. If I do find out her hair color, I'm coming back to change it and update the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4-The First Match

Alright, this is where we get into more serious things, like the matches. For the training matches, they'll basically deal with the ARAM mode, so only a single lane to ease the group in. It'll also be a way for me to practice writing action before we get into the 3 lane matches. Another lore problem is how summoners see the field. Been trying to find something but the only thing I found was a picture of summoners holding onto these white orbs. So I guess I'll wing it off from there. One thing I've been thinking really hard about is whether to put in the equipment. I'm probably going to do it, but not in this chapter. I planned it so that I could finish this on Thanksgiving. By the time this is published it is 2 in the morning. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 4- The First Match

"Alright, its time to start," announced the newly arriving Roland.

"From this point onward to the end of the season, I will be your coach."

"I hope we'll work well together," he said.

"Its a pleasure meeting you," Danny said.

Nodding back to him, Roland clapped his hand and said, "Alright, now I need to hurry and tell you about the rules and how these matches work."

"Aren't we just playing the 3 lane battles," replied Len.

Roland looked at Len and promply said no.

"We're not starting with that yet. We need to ease the summoners into it, before we get into the more complicated matches. All of the teams will have half a month to practice, so we're taking these precautions," explained Roland.

"I'm sure most of you have already watched matches during the previous seasons and know how they work."

"Teams on both ends trying to destroy each others turrets with the help of minions. The ultimate goal for both sides is destroying the respective team's nexus. All while teams try to push through three separate lanes."

"For a few days, we're going to have teams fight on one lane over at the Howling Abyss arena."

There was some confusion in the room, since we had the impression that the howling abyss arena would house 3 lanes as well. Last time I checked, it had 3, why did they change it to one.

"Why are we fighting on one lane, shouldn't we just go straight to three lanes. We would learn more that way," I asked.

Roland looked at me and explained, "The mental strain would be too great. Having new summoners and champions dealing with so much would be utterly overwhelming.

"And what does that mean," Nidalee and Tanille replied in unison.

"You'll see," Roland replied with a smirk.

"I find that experiencing is much better than telling."

"Now if you'll follow me through the door that I came in from."

Danny gave a confused look and said, "You mean your office?"

It looked like Danny thought the same thing as me.

Roland chuckled at that statement.

"Heavens no, its the match lobby," he said proudly.

He opened the door and motioned for us inside.

The room inside was quite dark. All around the room were tall pillars that were spread out in a circular formation. Torches high on the pillars could be seen, but the flames they held were purple. You could hardly say they lit the room.

In the middle of the pillars, I could see a purple glowing circle.

Roland walked towards it while we followed after him. Turning around, he looked at us and said,

"Now, if you don't mind, champions will enter the circle first. The circle is enchanted and will act as a portal to the match you are scheduled for. Once they arrive at the arena, summoners can enter and we'll begin the mind meld.

Mind meld, I thought to myself

Almost anticipating our confusion before anything was said, he began to explain.

"The mind meld allows you to communicate with your partner in the arena. The summoner's will be located in an area where they can get an overhead view of the arena. With the mind meld, you'll be able to communicate with each other and even with your own team mates if you want.

"That sound pretty useful," said an enthusiastic Len.

Roland once again chuckled.

"It may be, but I do warn you, when the League first started out, people did die due to the strain that it caused. Although, we found that younger people were less subsceptible to the effects. Perhaps older people had too many things going on in their heads."

"But that is in the past now, so if you may, champions first, then summoners. I will follow behind. "

Our partners walked forward to the portal, before they reached it, Roland said one final thing.

"Before I forget." The champions stopped

With his back still facing towards the portal, he said,

"The mind meld not only allows you to communicate, it also allows the ones connected to explore each other's mind."

I was startled at that revelation, looking behind Roland, I could see the group was just as surprised.

Why wouldn't we be surprised, by taking part in the League, we just said goodbye to all our private thoughts and memories.

It was alarming that such a little fact was never uttered from the mouths of past summoners, but the one thing that caught my attention was Sejuani's face.

Alarm, shock, her eyes were wide open. I could tell that she wasn't thrilled about this, and judging by Riven, her expression was just as bad. Mixed initially with shock, fear, and then a lot of anger. I was really starting to feel bad for Danny.

Letting the initial shock die down, Roland turned around.  
"Shocking, I know, but you work for the League now, its up to you on whether you can trust the person you are partnered to. Hurry along now, your match with ZNBCK is about to begin."

Sejuani and the others hesitated, but they eventually turned around and went through the portal.

It was now our turn. Stepping forward, I began my walk to the glowing portal with the others right behind me.

As I stepped onto the glowing runes, I felt my body stretch apart. It wasn't painful, but then came a nauseated feeling in my stomach.

The next thing I knew, I found myself in a stone room. The other summoners were with me as well. The room we were in was made of gray stone. Behind me, lodged in the wall was a small fireplace.

The side walls were walled off with stone, but the wall in front of me wasn't. The top half of the wall was missing, leaving only the bottom half. The wall had 5 pedestals with a purple stone embedded in it. You could see a roof protuding out from the cieling. That part was actually wood.

As I walked forward, what I saw made me breathless. The view was amazing. We were high above a long bridge. The bridge was enclosed within an arena and you could see the area where the audience would be seated on the side.

In the distance, I could see giant statues on the bridge. Directly below me was the Nexus. The most important thing in the match, they spawned the minions and whoever destroyed the enemy team's Nexus won. Near it, I could see Sejuani who was on her boar now as well as the others below.

From behind, I heard Roland behind me.

"Mr. Levi, if you don't mind, you would do well to check on your enemy team," he said.

Mentally slapping myself for not realizing that, I took my summoner's book out and began flipping. The book can tell what you're looking for and eventually, portraits of the team appeared. I recognized all of them.

All five of the members were the kids who went up to pick their champions first.

James Nightingale, Smith Harrison, Rachel Schneider, Pierce Dunden, Demitry Yakove.

Their partners also appeared next to their names. Nocturne, Brand, Zyra, Kog'Maw, and Cho' Gath. No picture of these champions, just their names.

"We're ready to begin," Roland said.

The group looked towards him as he started to give us instructions.

"The objective of this match is to destroy the turrets on the opposing team's side. You'll ultimately destroy the nexus, ending the match. As the match begins, you'll be able to see your partners even from this height through the use of the small stones embedded in the pedestals.

They are enchanted to allow you to see them. As for the mind meld, the room is enchanted as well and acts as a conduit, allowing you to send them your thoughts. We used to do it differently, but the mind meld gave us varying results. Hopefully, it'll be in a more controlled manner. The mind meld will allow you to speak with your champions as soon as you enter this room. They can hear you even now."

"_We sure can_," echoed in my head. It was Sona.

"_All of you really think too loud_," she said.

"_You need to keep your thoughts to yourself_," she joked.

"I do that already," said a male voice. Was that Varus. That was probably the first time I've heard his voice, in my head that is.

"_Oh, Reflet_," said Sona again.

"What is it," I said aloud, forgetting that I could just think it to her.

"_You might want to learn to close your mind, Sejuani's been going through everything in your head. Your memories, everything."_

"What! I exclaimed. How do I keep her out."

I looked towards Roland.

"Just imagine an open door closing," said Roland.

Easy for him to say, we've never done this type of thing.

"Do not worry, in time you will learn how to keep certain thoughts to yourselves."

All of a sudden, we heard a bell ring out. It revertebrated through the arena and into the room.

Roland gave us a smile, "It looks like your match is about to start."

"Unfortunately, I must take my leave."

Shy Melanie tensed up and stuttered out a "You aren't going to stay."

Roland looked at her and said, "Coaches aren't allowed in the room, makes it unfair for past summoners to give out advice."

"We want you to learn from your mistakes."

Danny must have noticed what Roland said before that last statement.

"You were a summoner," he asked.

At that moment, a woman's voice broke the mood, "Minions spawn in 2 minutes.

Giving a final grin, he turned around and walked towards the portal.

"Thats a story for later," he said, before vanishing in a flash of light.

Again, the announcer came on. Her amplified voice saying,

"All summoners report to the stone pedestals. Nodding towards the others, I was the first to reach the pedestal.

I ended up taking the one in the middle. Len was on my left with Melanie next to him.

Danny took the one to my right with Tanille taking the right most one. Not knowing what would happen, I tapped the stone. All of a sudden,the purple stone began to glow.

A white orb emerged from it and I could see a closer view of Sejuani. Looking at my team mates, it looked like the orbs allowed each of us to see our partners.

"I see you Nidalee," said Tanille.

I moved my right hand to touch it, the image of Sejuani disappeared and instead scrolled to the Nexus.

As my right hand continued to touch the orb, it kept scrolling to the right.

The others must have noticed for they were then moving their hands all over the orbs.

A final announcment of "Minions spawn in 30 seconds " came and before we knew it, the match had begun.

Our partners had left the area that served as the portal entrance and made their way to the bridge before stopping.

"So, what's our game plan," said Len.

Tanille who was listening in said,

"We should just charge in."

That was probably the worst idea, half of the bridge was dark due to the fog of war. This was the fog that was present in all matches. It was caused by a spell casted before hand. I even remember it being mentioned at the first match I ever watched. The audience can tell where everything is, but not the summoners and their champions.

As the minions continued to spawn from the Nexus, we devised our plan.

People who needed to fight up close would take the lead, meaning Sejuani and Riven.

Everybody else would stay back and attack from afar. After we finished, I tried asking Sejuani whether she understood the plan.

"You get all of that Sejuani."

Silence

I was starting to worry so I asked again.

"Um, Sejuani."

I finally heard her after a bit.

"You can do what you want, I'll do things my way."

With that, she charged ahead.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in frustration

Len, noticing my frustation along with everyone else were ready to console me.

"Don't worry Reflet, the others will make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

Len, you're always there for me, but I'm not in the mood right now.

All I could do was watch as Sejuani began her ride across the bridge followed by the rest of the group who was still a good distance behind.

I tried repeatedly to get her attention and to listen, but I was getting the cold treatment. Either she was ignoring me or she figured out a way to block me out altogether.

She was probably just ignoring me because I could hear her mumble under her breath.

Sejuani was almost to the midpoint of the bridge having already rode past the two turrets on our side.

I could see some small brushes on the bridge, although they were at the very edge of it.

As she rode past it, a wave of vines surged towards her. It wrapped around her mount and then on to her.

The enemy team hid in the tall brush to ambush whoever was foolish enough to pass. In this case, it was Sejuani.

In no time, the other team ran out and attacked.

I could only watch in horror as they began to beat her senseless. They pulled her off the boar and began their merciless attack.

They didn't do anything special, they just plainly beat her up.

Before I knew it, Sejuani was lying on the ground unconscious. The boar still snared in the vines was struggling to get out. There wasn't even enough time for our team to do anything as they just reached the midpoint of the bridge.

We finally got a clear look at the team we were facing. Each one more monstrous than the last.

One was clearly a woman. Red hair, orange yellow skin. Her attire was borderline provocative as her stomach was bare and her breats hardly covered. She was dressed in an outfit that looked like it was made out of vines and leaves. She must have been the one that tangled up Sejuani.

The next one was a male humanoid. He was wearing tattered pants with belts wrapped around them. His skin was black as coal but it looked like there were cracks in his skin. These cracks looked like they almost housed lava. This guy was in flames.

There were two weird looking bugs in the group, one was white while the other was red. The white one looked like a two legged larva, oozing saliva. The other was a mouth of teeth and his arms could impale somebody on them.

The last one was a wierd one. He looked almost like a physical shadow. A shadow floating above the ground that is. Maybe a ghost perhaps. Blades were attached to his arms and they looked like they could slice you in two.

By the time anybody could react, a white light enveloped Sejuani and her body vanished.

Signifying that she would revive after a few seconds. Matches were monitored after all, nobody actually dies.

You get knocked out, revive and keep fighting until someone achieves victory.

Sure you can get beat as much as you want, but nobody recommends it. It allows the enemy team to set up.

Biding time until Sejuani was back, our champions were doing their best to keep the enemy team at bay. Nidalee was throwing spears, Varus was trying to shoot them with a bow that had two limbs.

They were side stepping the shots or ended up hiding behind the minions that were constantly arriving.

In retaliation, the enemy team was sending over their own attacks.

The white bug creature was spewing vomit at us. It was acidic too making short work of the minions caught in the crossfire.

A deadly wave of darkness travelled along the ground. Sent by the ghostly shadow.

The plant lady was getting in on the action too.

The last member however was dealing with our minions. There was something wierd though. He was taking huge bites out of them and everytime he did, his shell would crack and expand. This guy was getting bigger. What in the world.

While Nidalee and Varus were busy sending their own attacks. Sona and Riven were having to dodge and keep back. Riven couldn't get close enough to hit anyone without getting hit herself.

Sona couldn't do anything but play songs off her ethwahl. It looked like it was rejuvenating everyone, but not fast enough to compensate the damage a stray hit would sometimes land.

Looking back towards the end of our side of the bridge, Sejuani had revived and was making her way towards the group.

We were being pushed back little by little towards our turret. We needed to hold on, with Sejuani, if we fought as a group, we could win.

To my right, Danny was speaking rather loudly.

"Riven, just deal with their minions!" he yelled out.

"Just do it!" he yelled again.

Was he arguing with Riven. I couldn't hear what they were saying, they were closing their minds from us.

Len was communicating with Sona but I could hear the both of them. They were being rather open. Tanille was trying to be motivating

"Fight hard Nidalee."

Sejuani had made her way back to the group by then. Trying to clear the minions only to have Riven finish them off.

Looking around the room, I was distracted by the absence of coordination only to hear Melanie gasp and cry out.

Paying attention to the match again, I saw a bunch of vines emerge from the ground underneath our partners and propelled them up in the air. As soon as they were in the air, the vision from the orb darkened.

I couldn't see Sejuani .

"What's going on," Len said.

"Sona's not saying anything."

After that, the darkness began to dissipate and our view of the bridge returned.

When it did, I could make out Sejuani was on the ground again. Sona was also down. Their bodies vanished in a flash of light. As the darkness finally vanished, I could see Riven fighting with the shadow.

She was parrying the strikes from his arm blades.

All she could do was defend. Her short stub of a sword couldn't compare with it's long reach. She blocked an overhead, a wide sweep, jumping when it swiped at her feet. The woman and white bug were attacking our minions. Content to leaving the rest to their team mates.

Suddenly, the red bug came from behind. Only it wasn't little anymore, it was twice Riven's size.

Too late did she notice and the bug stomped the ground.

Underneath her, spikes emerged propelling her again into the air.

The black shadow flew up, arms reaching up, and sliced downwards, knocking her down to the ground.

Riven hit the ground hard, landing on her back before passing out.

The familiar light engulfed her as well.

With their job done, the two of them started dealing with the minions and began their attack on our tower with the rest of the group.

All that were left were Nidalee and Varus who were trying to defend the tower. They would have to bide for time before the rest of our group could revive.

The problem was that they were still at the middle of the bridge, they ran towards the bush.

The other team had completely ignored them, or perhaps thought that the tower was more important.

Minions were continuing to spawn on both sides and the two of them were boxed in.

On one side, the enemy team who was destroying our turret which was falling to pieces, and a continuous wave of minions.

They would need to get back to our side before the tower was destroyed.

"Tell them to get back to our side," I yelled to Melanie and Tanille.

"Hurry."

The two of them flinched for a second before finding the nerve to relay the order.

Looking back at the orb, Nidalee and Varus were peaking out of the bush. If they made a run for it, they may have a chance.

After some initial hesitation, they both ran out.

The white bug who was attacking the tower with its team mates instantly turned around. Stiffening it's body, it lurched its head back and spit a disgusting green vomit at the two.

The projectile hit both of them and slowed them in their tracks.

In that same moment, our first tower has been destroyed and the rest of the team was moving forward to deal with the rest. The creature stayed behind to deal with Nidalee and Varus.

Once again, the creature lurched its head back and vomited again firing twice this time.

The first one hit Varus' leg, knocking him down in a pool of sludge.

As for the second, the creature had particularly good aim because it hit her square in the face.

The force of the blast knocked her on her back.

As Nidalee's body hit the ground, she began to roll around in the pool of filth, screaming in agony. Her hands clutching at her face.

Taking a closer look through the orb, I could see steam eminating from the creature's vomit. It was acidic. This was horrible, but it didn't amount to the screaming from Nidalee that I could hear in my head.

A person in so much pain wouldn't have any self control in what was being sent through the mental link. If you're dying and in pain, then by god were you going to scream your lungs our for all to hear. Summoners associated with that champion included. Looking to my right, Tanille was pale as a ghost. I know she can hear Nidalee and I can only imagine what she was thinking.

As for the creature, it looked like it was enjoying the spectacle, firing a few more shots. This time, aiming at their torsos. At this time, Varus was gone, his eyes closed. That last shot had taken him out, but Nidalee was still conscious.

Horrified by what was happening, I could only watch. My fists clenched.

Satisfied at a job well done, it looked up and fired a final ball of acid vomit into the air. The ball flew up and reached the highest point it could reach.

It seemed like an eternity before gravity took its course and the ball fell towards the two.

As it reached its destination, the acidic liquid covered the area where the two were. There was so much of it that the green sludge began to spread over the bridge.

To my left and right, I could hear Tanille and Melanie scream out their partner's name.

Afterwards, the room quieted down. As the two legged creature walked away from the spot to rejoin its team mates.

Shocked by what I had seen, I looked away from the orb. Out of the corner of my eye, the orb scrolled to where the teleport runes were.

Sejuani had revived first.

She was tugging at her guantlets and had an irritated look in her eyes. Taking a better grip of her mace, she began flailing it around as she yelled a bloodcurling charge.

Was she nuts, did she think she could take five of them at once.

I began to focus my thoughts to communicate with her. I wasn't going to say it out loud because I'm pretty sure it would have been really loud yelling.

"Sejuani, what are you for the others."

No answer.

"Sejuani!" I repeatedly yelled

She wasn't hearing any of it, with a mighty yell, she yelled charge. Riding on the boar, she began to flail the mace over her head. Around and around it went, forming ice in the surrounding area. Nearing our inner turret and the enemy team, the boar picked up speed and began to charge.

Noticing Sejuani, the enemy team picked up the pace with the turret. Hoping to destroy it before she got there.

Turrets have a defense mechanism where they will attack the enemy if an ally champion is being attacked. However, the turret's cover wasn't huge and wouldn't attack if the opponent was out of range. No doubt, they didn't want to deal with turret fire while dealing with an enemy.

The women who could control vines walked past our turret and began to call forth vines from the ground.

The vines began to weave through the ground towards Sejuani, but the boar changed directions and dodged to the right.

The boar then jumped towards the plant woman, its four legs practically off the ground, its huge tusks and head pointed downwards.

Closing the distance, the boar slammed its forehead against her and knocked her up in the air. Sejuani then brought her flailing mace down upon her opponent.

Her opponent was knocked downwards and lying on her back.

The duo began to ride towards her to give the finishing blow when a familiar goo hit her hand, knocking her mace from her grip.

Looking towards our inner turret or what was left of it, the enemy team was making their way towards her.

"Sejuani, will you please wait for the others." I called. Desperately trying to get her to listen to reason.

"Wait for the..."

"Will you be quiet!" she screamed aloud.

The loud scream startled me and made me jump in fright.

At this point, Sejuani having recovered her mace fell a few meters back. She was just outside the range of the turrets. Her boar was dodging the enemies attack left and right.

Becoming extremely frustrated, I tried one last time to get her to listen.

"Sejuani, for the last time, fall back or I'll..."

"Or you'll do what," she interrupted me.

Detecting a bit of annoyance, I continued.

"I'll look through your head. I'll look through your memories" I boldly told her.

"You wouldn't dare." An angry tone was starting to emerge in her voice. I could see her face scowl through the orb

"You did it to me, so we can call it even. It's not like you can block me out. You and I don't have the experience to do anything about it.

I could see her turn to face our side of the bridge. She was facing in a way that I could see her whole face, almost as if she knew where I was. Facing directly towards me, her eyes full of anger and hate.

Preparing to look through her mind, I began to concentrate, but felt a pressure in my head. As if someone was grabbing my head and pushing it back. She was actually pushing me out.

What kind of discipline did she go through to be able to do this.

She was putting so much attention on me that the enemy team took this opportunity to jump her. Once again knocking her off the boar.

Unfortunately for her, her concentration was broken and I was able to get in.

Unfortunately for me, her memories came into my head much like a dam to the river.

Her memories instantly flooded into my head.

I could say that the sensation wasn't pleasant.

I could hear voices, images of forests covered in snow. Mountainous terrain flashed before my eyes. Darkness as snow surrounded me and the wind wailing around me.

I then heard a voice. It was a young girl's voice. My eyes flashed to a scene of a girl wearing animal hide covered with animal fur. Was this Sejuani. She was in a tent kneeling in front of an old women. She said

_"Great seer, please tell me. I beg you, all of my siblings have perished. I am afraid that I may soon follow._

The older woman was quiet for mement but then, in a haggard voice, she said,

_"My child, I see great promise in you. It is not yet your time. I see a future where you will become a great leader. You will one day be the one that will conquer and unite the tribes of the Freljord. It will be..."_

"Get out of my head!" screamed Sejuani.

All of a sudden, I felt pressure in my head. It was slowly growing in intensity until a sudden burst of pain emerged. It felt like someone just punched me really hard in the face.

The vision began to fade. The old woman and little Sejuani deteriorated before my very eyes and their voices began to soften.

My vision began to darken and I felt the ground below me give away. I felt like I was in free fall. I could hear my name being screamed out as the world around me faded into nothingness.

"Reflet..." came a familiar male voice.

Just let me sleep, I thought to myself.

"Reflet..." they called again.

"Wake up dummy," came a female voice.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by a blurry image as my eyes tried to adjust to an overhead light.

As my vision became normal, I could see my team mates gathered around me.

I found that I was lying on my back. To my right were the pedestals, the orbs were all gone.

Opening my mouth slowly, I asked everybody.

"What happened."

The group quieted down.

Danny leaned forward.

"I think Sejuani knows a tiny bit about keeping people out," he said jokingly.

Trying to force a smile, I tried to get up, but my body wasn't having it.

Len put his hands on my shoulder to make sure I wouldn't strain myself.

I then asked him

"Well, did we win?"

He looked away for a moment and then looked me in the eye.

"No, we lost." he answered back.

I figured as much.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate the holiday. Sorry, this took a while to write.

I had a gazillion exams, and juggling school, making a youtube channel, and playing games makes for a hectic day. But I'm pretty proud of how this managed to turn out. To address the short respawn time for Sejuani, its due to the fact that she got taken out right at the beginning of the match while her team mates had the time to at least try to farm. Since this was a 1st match, the people running the match messed with the minions level and increased it.

We'll just go with that, but that's my excuse to try to develop the difficult relationship Reflet and Sejuani are going to have. Although, I felt that I may have dragged the respawn time for too long with that last part. This actually took up about 24 pages on word, lol. I wrote way too much, but that's okay. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5-Friendly Terms

Hey guys, I have to say. This one was a bit more difficult to write. Thinking of team names and rearranging letters in a coherent way is harder than I thought. Then having to look up alliances for most of them is time consuming. Not to mention I have a cold, and I feel horrible. So my sweat literally went into this one. I hope you enjoy this one because I know I did.

* * *

.

Chapter 5- Friendly Terms and a whole lot of water'

"After you fainted, we tried our best to defend the nexus, but it didn't exactly work out." As Len was explaining what happened while I was out, I noted the disappointed look in everybody's face.

We had moved to the locker room and while Len was telling me everything, Roland was taking a look at me while the others sat and watched.

He was moving my head every which way. Left, right, up and down. I was getting dizzy from all the suddent head movement.

"You say this happened when you were trying to force your way into Sejuani's memories," said Roland.

I didn't have the energy to answer so Len answered for me.

"That's right," he said.

"Sejuani was trying to block him out, but she wasn't paying attention to the other team."

Roland withdrew his hands from my head and said,

"She lost her concentration, its like opening a door when someone intends to charge through it."

"You should feel lucky that you didn't get anything worse than a migraine."

Uggh, my head. I admit I've never been drunk before. My mom is pretty strict with that type of stuff, but this must be what a hangover feels like.

"A good bit of rest should help," concluded Roland.

I thought that was actually good advice, putting my head towards a soft pillow felt pretty good right now.

All of a sudden I heard a heavy shuffle from the room with the teleport runes.

_"You don't have to be so angry, you brought it upon yourself. I bet that if you were in the situation, you would have done the same thing to Reflet." _came a voice in my head.

It was Sona, the way she was talking was almost as if to warn us of the coming danger.

"Get out of my way Sona!" said a loud female voice.

And that was Sejuani. She sounded angry. I was in no condition to move and even if I could move, my legs would have gave out on me due to my disorientation. Looks like I was going to take whatever form of torture she had.

The door opened and slammed against the wall. Everybody got up and looked in that direction. At the doorway stood Sejuani, behind her stood Sona looking past her shoulder towards us. A look of worry and concern on her face. The others were behind them.

As Sejuani entered the room, she reached for her helmet and took it off.

I could see the expression on her face from where I was seated.

Her face was scrunched up into a scowl.

Her eyes glared daggers at me.

Walking a few steps, Sejuani lifted her arm holding her helmet.

She curled her arm in a throwing position and threw it in my direction. It was a good throw. Fast and powerful.

Thankfully, it grazed the lockers and found itself on the floor.

Sejuani began to walk quickly towards me, pushing everybody aside including Roland.

She was standing in front of me now. Her looming figure over me as I continued to sit on the benches.

Suddenly reaching down, she lifted me by my shirt collar and slammed me into the lockers.

A loud rattling from the lockers echoed through the room.

Sejuani had me pinned against them.

Len and Danny moved forward to break us apart. I brought up my hand to stop them from getting in the way.

They got the message and backed a step away. Satisfied, I focused my attention on **her**.

"How dare you look into my mind!" she yelled

"What makes you think you have any right to look through my memories."

Was she really saying that. Was she really saying that I was the only one guilty. I can say that my energy renewed as my anger grew.

"What gives me the right?" I began

"What gives you the right?!

"You're the one who started it, you had what was coming to you."

That last comment sent her fuming.

"What did you say?" her voice starting to rise in anger.

"You wouldn't even listen during the match and you got caught for it. You have no one to blame but yourself."

She was fuming, but after this one, she snapped.

Taking her right hand off of me, she balled her hand into a fist.

Unfortunately for her, when you're in a room with other people, they're not going to stand by, especially if one of them is your coach.

Almost moving with lightning speed, Roland caught her arm before she could even move it.

"That's enough Sejuani" he said with a stern voice.

"You know the rules, I advise you don't break them."

Her face scowled up again as she looked towards me. The grip on her other hand lightened and let go of my collar. She yanked her hand free from Roland and walked towards her helmet lying on the ground.

Picking it up, she wordlessly walked towards the exit and left.

Taking a seat on the bench, I leaned against the lockers and gave a heavy sigh.

Len who was still looking at the door turned his gaze towards me.

"You alright."

**2 Weeks later**

It's been two weeks since that little incident and Sejuani has been very distant from the group. She hasn't been cooperating during our other matches and I'm starting to get worried. We've only got a week before the official matches begin.

Plus, we haven't been winning any matches. Not a single one. We were close with our game today against team JPLGQ but we lost again.

I wish we won that game. We've gotten to know half of the teams, but unfortunately, since we've been on a two week losing streak, the teams we've fought have started calling us the loser brigade. Apparently, that name has spread to the teams we haven't even fought against and I've had summoners call me out for that.

So now I find myself in my room. With our loss today, I had immediately retreated to its confines. Mostly just to brood and mope around.

As I sat on my bed, my mind drifted to Sejuani. Not a single word from her has been spoken. But I have to say, when she's angry, she means it. Giving us the cold shoulder and doing her own thing for two weeks. That is some serious dedication. I've seen stubborn, but my god was her stubborn streak something.

Frustrated, I let gravity take hold and fell to the bed.

Closing my eyes, I tried to drift to sleep only to feel the room shake suddenly.

Startled, I sat on the bed as my furniture shook for a few seconds.

As if answering my confusion, a voice came over the announcing system.

"Do not be alarmed. A thunderstorm is currently taking place above ground. Please continue what you were doing," said a female voice.

Must have been the shockwave of the thunder. Once again, I lied down on my bed but surely enough, I was getting restless. I got up and began to pace. There wasn't much to do, you could go to the mess hall, but I wasn't keen on seeing the other summoners.

Suddenly, an idea came to my head.

I think I'll go visit the the dorms and see Sejuani. This would give me the chance to settle this. If we don't, I imagine this whole year will be miserable for all of us.

Exiting the room, I made the long way to the Hall of Champions. I overheard from some summoners that they redecorated the room where we selected our partners and was eager to check it out along the way. As I passed through the first hall, I could see Melanie and Tanille eating. I gave a quick wave before heading to the selection room. The room as I saw it now housed portraits of past teams. It was also much better lit and you could see walls. For once, it wasn't an endless abyss of darkness.

As I walked past the portraits, I initially saw adults along with their champions. As I went farther into the room, the amount of adults lessened and more teenagers composed the teams.

After that, I made my way to the second hall and made my way to the giant door that led to the champion's quarters. The passegeway was poorly lit as always, but it wasn't a long tunnel.

Finally, I made my way to the next area and the view that greeted me was a room with a giant peak holding the room up.

The room was gigantic. Even bigger than the Halls. It wasn't technically a room. More like a gigantic cavern. The peak which was holding up the weight reminded me of a mountain. The time it took to carve out this place must have taken forever. How they even managed to carve high enough is beyond me.

Looking down, I noticed the water. The peak resided in the middle of a lake. We were quite high and all I could see was the dark ripples of the water moving below. Looking in front of me, a bridge connected the platform I was on to the peak.

In the distance, I could see lights on the mountain peak. Those were probably where the champions resided.

I then started my long journey.

Its quite the travel from where the summoners reside to be honest. The first thing I saw were some training fields. After that, I found the stairs up. It wasn't just a few flight of stairs, they looked like they spiraled around.

God, I can assume why the champion's quarter is so far. No fraternizing between summoners and champions. Yeah, this was the perfect way to discourage us. Higher chance of getting caught if you try to sneak around and summoners would just get tired from walking.

As if teenagers would even consider getting in a relationship with older people.

Well, technically, I'm a young adult. But I'm certainly older than these kids.

I was getting exhausted from the countless stairs. I curse the architecture with all my might.  
Finally, I was at the top and found the housing quarters.

To my left were houses, to my right were even more houses. They spiraled around the peak and thank goodness they didn't put the buildings at the top. These houses were all two stories tall and more or less resembled cabins. They were pretty wide too, so it looked pretty roomy. I was expecting castles to be honest.

As I walked closer, I stopped in front of a cabin after I left the stairs and looked around.

If I remember correctly, they keep the more unstable champions confined in an unknown location. That means the chances of finding my team's house was much higher now.

Oh, who am I kidding, I'm probably going to have to knock on all of these doors and hope that Sona or even Varus answer it. Just don't let it be Sejuani.

The thought of that sent a chiver down my spine and my head dropped down. Looking down, I saw letters on the walkway leading to the house in front of me.

TANGA it said.

That's funny, it almost sounds like a team name.

Realization dawned on me. Could it be. I ran to the house that was to its right and saw another name on the walkway. JPGLQ

Well, this makes it a whole lot easier.

I just need to find SRVNS. Would it be on the left side or the right side. Well, if I walk right, I would just cycle around anyway. Just depends on whether I'll be walking a lot more.

Maybe I'll get lucky and find it on the first try. I'll try the houses to the right first. As I passed the houses, I didn't see the name that I wanted. I saw ZNBCK and saw some pretty creative ones too. STUWV was one that caught my attention. Others more normal like JOCEV.

As I was finishing this side, I was getting annoyed that I might be walking the whole peak. Reaching the last house, I saw this one was made of wood and there were people on it. Water was pouring from somewhere above, spilling onto the roof and thusly, onto them.

It looked like they were repairing it. People were climbing up and down a ladder as they brought tools and equipment to the roof. Nearing the house, I looked at the spot where the name should be and there it was, SRVNS.

Looking farther past the house. I could see railing in the distance leading to a cliff drop. Looks like I was wrong about the cabins circling around the peak.

Guess I should see what's going on.

As I made my way to the door. Water was dropping around me. Pulling up my hood, I tried to avoid all the water, but people were running all around me as they were trying to fix the roof so I got a little soaked.

Reaching the door, I took up my hand to knock only to have the door open up on me.

It was Sona. She was soaking wet. In her two hands was a pail of water which she was desperately trying to hold onto. It was so full of water that I thought that she would drop it any second.

_"Reflet, oh thank goodness you're here,"_ her thoughts echoed into my mind.

_"Could you help us dump this water out."_

She handed me the pail and the contents inside began to spill on me.

"What happened?" I asked

_"Oh, there's a hole in the cavern roof."_

_"When it started to rain, all the water drained into the hole and we just happened to be under it. _

"Sona!" came an older female voice

As I looked past Sona, I could see a central staircase. The room only housed the stairs, but there were doors on each wall.

Nidalee was walking down. Water flowing behind her. Her feet splashing as she reached us..

Like Sona, she was also soaking wet and carrying two buckets.

"I need you to help Varus in his room." she said

_"Right, I was asking Reflet to help us." _Sona replied back

_"You don't mind, right?We're a little low on hands since Riven left._

"What happened with Riven," I asked her

_"Nothing, nothing at all."_

Her mannerism shifted awkwardly after she said that. Especially when she avoided eye contact with me.

That's wierd.

As she said this, she leaned closer to my face. It made me recoil back a bit.

_"So, what do you say."_

"Sure..." I said

_"Good" _she said happily, clapping her hands closely to her face soon afterwards.

Leaving the pails of water behind with me, Sona and Nidalee walked back upstairs

"Um, I was looking for Sejuani, you don't happen to know where is, do you Sona." I said

Looking back, she said.

_Sejuani took a few pails of water to dump. Although, she has been gone for some time. I imagine she's just avoiding the work, you can never tell with her."_

With that, they continued their walk upstairs.

"They told us we couldn't pour the water outside, so you'll need to dump the water over the railing!" yelled Nidalee

Then they were gone, having entered one of the rooms upstairs.

Looking down, the three pails sat in front of me.

Guess I'll use this as an excuse to try and talk with Sejuani. That is if I could find her that is.

Crouching down, I put my left arm through the handle and reached for a second handle of a bucket. With my right hand, I grabbed the third one.

So I had one bucket in each hand and then one hanging from my arm.

This really hurt, but I didn't want to make a second trip for one bucket.

Making my way to the end of the housing, I was trying really hard not to get the water to spill.

Wait, why couldn't I just dump the water on the ground.

Continuing to walk towards the railing, I realized the water would probably erode the peak. But that would take years.

Huh, I'm smarter than I thought I was. I did like the sciences in school.

The thought of that gave me a chuckle.

Finally reaching the railing, I placed the buckets down so that I could massage my tender arm. There were bushes all against the railing so I had no idea how to dump the buckets over. I guess I could force my way through.

As my arm started to feel better, I heard a gruff man's voice.

"You think you can speak that way to Ashe, you barbarian."

"You're one to talk," came a familiar voice.

That was Sejuani. Defiant as always.

"Why you-" he was then interrupted by a soft female voice.

"Hush, Tyrndamere."

It looked like the voices were below me. Pushing my way through the brush, I looked over the railing to see Sejuani cornered on a platform right below me. A stairwell connected it from the right and looked like it weaved up to this level. Looking around, I could see the staircase to my right.

The people Sejuani was confronting were a big bulky male and a smaller female.

The male referred to as Tyrndamere was taller than either woman. His chest was bare from any clothing revealing an upper body of muscles.

The woman beside him had long snow white hair. That wasn't what caught my attention. Her skin was pale as ice, her lips were blue like a cold corpse. Her attire composed of a dark blue sleeveless top and skirt. She was wearing a cloak and her hood was down.

Finally, there was Sejuani.

She wasn't wearing her armor, instead wearing an animal skin top and shorts.

The woman named Ashe spoke again.

"Sejuani, I ask you again to unite your tribe with the Avarosan's. Together, the Freljord will prosper. Surely you see that"

Crossing her arm, Sejuani spoke out,

"Hmph, I'd rather die than ally with you."

"You're nothing but a weak will-"

All at once, the man punched her in the side of the face, knocking her into the railing.

Leaning against it, Sejuani's hand was holding the spot that was hit. Beside her was an empty pail. Reaching down, she threw it towards the girl only to have it knocked back by the bulky man.

"Enough!" he yelled

"This is pointless Ashe, we should just show her what happens to those who go against us."

Ashe then spoke

"Sejuani, countless times have I asked you in the past, and every time you have reacted with aggression."

"It pains me to say this, but if you continue to defy us, we will take action."

"Unfortunately, it looks like the time is now."

This was escalating quickly. I had to do something but all I had were the pails of water.

Mentally slapping myself, I exited the bush and dragged all three buckets. Picking two of them up, I angled it in a way so that they would land on the two I wanted to hit.

Letting gravity take its toll, the water cascaded down and hit their mark.

Picking up the last one, I dumped that one too for good measure.

Hearing a surprised scream from the two, I looked down to see the damage.

Sejuani was looking up with surprise in her face. The other two were soaking wet.

Enraged, the big man yelled out

"What's the meaning of this!"

They looked up to see me as I replied to them.

"Sorry, I didn't see you down there."

"Perhaps I should be more careful next time."

It seemed like anything could set this guy off because after I said that, he yelled

"How dare you, can't you see that we're in the middle of something you insolent little-" before I interrupted him

"Upapapa, you better watch your behavior sir. You may get reported for harrassment."

His head lowered slightly and growled out

"Why you"

Holding out her hand to stop him, the girl now soaking wet looked up towards me.

"You're her partner aren't you," she said

"That's right," I replied back.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"All she is, is trouble."

"I only have one piece of advice. Since you clearly do not know the political matters between the Avarosans and Winter's Claw."

"Stay out of it, this is business between residences of the Freljord."

"Let us go Tyrndamere," she finished.

Taking their leave, the duo took the flight of stairs up to my level and left without giving a backwards glance. I guess this was time for me to leave too,

Taking the buckets, I began pushing through the bush and made it to the other side, only to drop them in the process. My foot kicked one unintentionally and sent it rolling off to where the stairs were. Gathering the first two and stacking them on top of each other, I made my way to where the third bucket was.

Only to find it not there.

It wasn't near any of the bushes, and I sure hope it didn't roll off the peak.

Defeated, I made my way back to the house.

Next thing I knew, I heard a voice behind me.

"Looking for this"

Turning my head, I saw it was Sejuani. She was holding a bucket in her right hand by its handle and extending her arm towards me. In her left were her own stacked together.

"Oh, um, thanks," I hesitantly replied.

Walking closer, I took it from her hand and stacked it with the other two.

"You know that was really foolish." she said

"That man could have crushed your skull in the palm of his hand if he wanted to."

"Right," I said a little awkwardly.

"But still" Sejuani said before pausing

"Thank you."

Wait, what did she just say.

Letting my mind wrap on the situation, she continued to speak.

"I guess you're not as weak as I thought you were. You did take action even though he could've killed you for it.

I wasn't thinking about the consequences when I did it, give me a break.

"And I have to apoligize" she said in a soft voice

"I haven't been the most cooperative in our past matches."

"Sorry," she said bluntly

Finished with speaking, I also wanted to say something to her.

I mean, why was I out here in the first place.

"I have to apoligize as well."

As I said that, there was a slight alarm on her face. Clearly, she didn't think I would do the same thing thinking it was all her fault.

"I threatened you through reading your mind."

"I was just frustrated that you weren't working with the team and my anger got the best of me."

Looking to her left, Sejuani avoided eye contact and said

"I guess I'll try to make sure... to work...with the team."

The way she said that still seemed like she was reluctant.

We'll work on it later.

There was an awkward silence afterwards.

Then I remembered the buckets in our hand.

"Oh, we need to help the others," stating out loud

"We should probably get going."

"Right," she quickly said

Making our way back, I was glad that the initial rift between the two of us had dissipated.

It felt like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

Nearing the house, the repair men were still running around.

Walking to the door, Sejuani opened it only to have something block the door.

Giving a helping hand, we forced the door open. What we got were a bunch of buckets filled with water spilling onto the floor.

As the water spread out on the floor or more like added to the water on the floor, we heard Sona's thoughts echo in our head again.

_"Where have you two been, we're running out of pails. We need you to hurry it up._

She was angry that's for sure.

Seeing her walk down the stairs, she took the one from our hands and gave us an annoyed look.

We then heard a ruckus upstairs and heard an exasperated yell.

"Cold, cold, cold! Sona, get over here. There's so much water."

Well she is a cat after all.

Picking up the buckets of water, Sejuani and I told Sona good luck and made our way to dump out the water.

"Oh, Sejuani."

"What is it," she replied back.

"When I was in the house before I found you, Sona mentioned Riven was gone. But the way she said it was wierd. Do you know what happened."

Sejuani looked at me and looked forward then back at me.

"That might have been my fault."

"I angered her a little bit and she, uh, blew a hole in the roof.

Letting it sink into my head, I began to laugh.

Apparently, Sejuani wasn't amused.

"What's so funny? she asked

"It's just like you to do something like this," I replied

"That's just how you are"

"So I guess she went to blow off some steam then?"

Sejuani looked down and said a curt, "Sorry."

Walking to the railing, we threw the water off, aiming away from the platform below and afterwards saying

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Oh my god, I can't believe how much I like this chapter. To explain, the Avarosan duo. I'm following the, they're married lore. They're also on the same team and I mentioned that in the chapter above. Some foreshadowing maybe. You can tell who else is on the team too. Just so you know, the summoners who chose their partners chose either by alliances or through sick heads like ZNBCK.

So Avarosan summoners with Avarosan champions since they're more likely to have a school. No luxury for Sejuani's village though. So there's my explanation for why a summoner would pick their desired champion. I believe the last time I updated was two weeks ago, so you can at least expect an update around Christmas. Not making promises though. Finishing this a day after the worst of my cold and I'm feeling a lot of better. So thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6-Danny's regret

Hello everybody. As one of you has pointed out. I've been doing alright in the story, but there's one thing that I have neglected. Describing the summoners, I can't believe I forgot that. I should get shot for my negligence. (laugh) So, I'll figure out a way to incorporate the descriptions somehow. (Anyway) Periodically, we'll have side chapters from other people's point of views. It'll be a good break in between and help develop the characters because it's rather hard to develop others from just one viewpoint and thank you for all that have reviewed this story. It gives me a smile on my face. So read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6-Danny's regret

3 Days before new season begins

"I'm so exhausted," replied Reflet as he exited the portal room and promptly entered the locker room.

"I may be nocturnal, but even a kitty cat like me needs her beauty sleep," replied Nidalee, her spear by her right side.

"How about you Danny, are you doing alright?"

I wiped the sweat covering the front of my head. My red hair was sticking to the side. I'll have to fix it later so that it will look like its usual business man cut.

Having worked many jobs and having to look professional, I make sure to look clean. It's a force of habit I have not been able to kick.

"I'm fine," I replied back to Reflet.

"How many losses does this make now?"

"25," answered Len.

"Don't worry," it was Tanille that spoke up.

"We'll win eventually, it's only a matter of time."

We were scheduled with a match with THKEM late in the afternoon. The sun had set at the arena's location by the time the match finished.

"I must admit though, teams that can poke have an easier time." I said

"Right, like that weird undead mage." Said Reflet.

Throwing those exploding projectiles, that was really annoying."

Len burst through the conversation,

"Not to mention the one with the chain. He was pulling everybody closer to them and they were able to take us out."

Taking off my red cloak, I placed it on the bench and sat down.

Riven, whose locker was located to the right of mine and situated closest to the exit, was removing the miniscule amount of armor that she wore. By miniscule, I mean her left shoulder pad, right guantlet and knee pad. Her fighting attire wasn't what you'd expect for a close ranged fighter. Taking a bag from her locker, she took a seat on the bench and began to place her armor and sword inside.

Across from us were Sejuani and Reflet's lockers. Sejuani was wearing her animal hide clothes underneath her armor. She also had a bag and was stuffing her armor into it.

"Riven, I must ask, why do you carry your things back and forth. I can understand the sword, but why the rest of it."

She remained silent for a moment as she closed the bag.

"Its so I can clean and polish it when I get back to my room. Plus, I don't feel right leaving it here."

"And matches are so tiring, walking to the cabin wearing this heavy armor would make me go crazy."

She lifted her left arm and stretched.

"Take Sejuani, she would be exhausted from walking up all those stairs wearing that."

Sejuani turned and glared at Riven.

"Calm down Sejuani, leave it be," Reflet calmly told her.

Having packed her armor away into the bag, Sejuani sat slowly down. Still glaring at Riven for that comment which was most likely true.

Everybody had seated on a bench and were waiting for Roland to arrive.

Everybody was talking with their respective partner.I noticed that Reflet and Sejuani were acting more friendly with each other for the past few days. Actually, for the past week, they have been more friendly. It seems like they were able to patch up what happened two weeks ago. Good, I can't imagine what the season would be like if they were not able to resolve it. If it did, I may have had to intervene. Thankfully, they managed.

Sitting to my left was Riven, her eyes were closed signaling that she was resting.

It was late, I don't blame her.

The strange thing is that she tends to keep to herself.

She will talk to us on occasion, overall, she keeps in the background unless she is angered or confronted. Actually, she reminds me of another certain champion. Headstrong and ill tempered in the rare case. But she seems to be hiding something. She doesn't block me out of her mind, but there is a certain section that is blocked off to me and I do wonder what that is.

Eventually, Roland entered from the entrance of the locker room.

"Well, you didn't do too well in that match, but I'm glad to see you working together at least."

"You can head back to your sleeping quarters, but I need to tell you that the season is about to begin. There's only three days left so I need to ask you to pick the roles that you will be taking."

"Top lane, mid, bot and jungle."

"You know what I mean already."

"Some of you have probably discussed it already but we'll discuss this later during break day."

"Talk it out amongst yourself, I need to check something in the room overlooking the arena."

Roland walked to the door leading to the room with the portal and entered. The door closing after him.

"Picking roles, huh?" Tanille stated to my right.

"Where do you want to go Nidalee."

"I'm not sure, what would be a good role for me."

Len chimed in next to Reflet,

"I think you'd do well in mid lane actually. I know Sona is going bottom to act as support."

"Does that mean Varus will go ad carry Melanie?" he asked her.

Melanie who was seated closest to the door Roland had entered remained silent as Len asked her the question. She sat at the end of the room with Varus seated next to Nidalee, there was a noticeable gap between the two.

She must have been uncomfortable sitting next to the older woman

"Melanie," Reflet called.

"Have you decided on what role you two want?"

She nodded,

"I'll go...bottom as well." she said nervously.  
Varus nodded silently in agreement.

That left Riven and Sejuani.

Reflet spoke to his partner.

"How about you Sejuani, top or jungle?"

"Hmm, she paused, I think the jungle will do just fine."

All that was left was top

"I guess Riven will go top then-" before being interupted

"I'll be the jungler," Riven interrupted me.

The room fell silent.

Sejuani looked at Riven with a puzzled look in her eye.

"I already called it." she said.

"You may have, but I believe this is still up for discussion."

"It is not, I called it first. I take the jungle, you take the top lane, end of discussion."

Sejuani stood up from her bench causing Riven to do the same.

"You can't tell me what to do," Riven angrily replied.

Where was this coming from, why was Riven being so confrontational. Why did I not learn of this through our mind meld.

Wait, there was something. During our mind meld, I could see that Riven grew frustrated whenever Sejuani got taken out too often. Riven must have thought Sejuani was too incompetent for something like this.

Why did I not recognize this sooner. I was the only one who could have stopped, and I failed to realize it.

Getting up, I tried to calm her rising anger.  
"Riven calm down."

I placed my hand on her right shoulder. It was a bad move because as soon as I did, she turned and pushed me towards the locker.

My body hit the locker and the noise of hitting it echoed through the room.

As I looked around, an evident shock was on everybody's face. Their face must be what mine looked like as well as I looked towards Reflet.

His mouth was slightly open, he looked like he was unable to move.

Eventually, Sejuani spoke again.

"I'm taking the jungle Riven." she said calmly

"What makes you think you can handle it," she replied back.

"I've hunted countless creatures in the Freljord, dealing with monsters won't be a problem."

Riven smirked

"Oh really, I hope you handle monsters better than you do with enemy champions then.

The atmosphere in the room took a sudden turn for the worst. I don't think even Sejuani could keep her head after that.

"Oh crap," Reflet weakly muttered.

Instantenously, Sejuani threw a punch with her right, aiming it at Riven's head.

Riven, anticipating a fight blocked it and retaliated with her own. This one aimed towards the side of her head.

Sejuani ducked and gave a good punch towards her stomach, connecting and sending Riven a few inches in the air.

The shock on her face from the blow was obvious but was soon filled with rage as she clenched both her hands together and brought it down upon the back of Sejuani's head knocking her to the ground.

As Sejuani lay on the ground, Riven wobbled on her feet, recovering from the blow to her stomach.

Recovering, she grabbed Sejuani by her shoulders and hoisted her up to her feet, not before she gave her a punch in the stomach to make up for that last hit.

Riven took advantage of this moment, getting behind her to grip her neck and shorts.

With monstrous strenth she lifted Sejuani and threw her towards the other side of the room, towards the group.

Everybody began to move towards the opposite side of the room where I was. Riven began to walk towards Sejuani who was shakily getting up. She leaned back on the lockers in defeat.

Confident that she had won, Riven prepared for the final blow.

She swung forward, but it looked like that was what Sejuani wanted. It was a trick.

Ducking once again, Riven ended up hitting the locker with enough force to dent the front of the locker.

Sejuani used her right leg to sweep Riven off her feet knocking her on her back.

With Riven on her back, Sejuani climbed on top and mercilessly started punching.

Riven had to bring up her arms to her head to deflect as many of the blows as possible. A punch to the right of the abdomen, the side of the head, anywhere that was exposed was viable.

"Sejuani stop!" cried Reflet, running to try and get her off.

It was no match for the adrenaline filled warrior who then pushed Reflet to the ground.

Back to the matter at hand, Sejuani focused her attention back to Riven. She used her right hand to punch her face only for it to be caught.

Sejuani tried to pull her fist out of Riven's grip, but the white haired girl wasn't letting go. There was still the left arm to deal with as Sejuani tried to deal a blow.

Riven caught it as well and maneuvered her whole arm into a lock.

Frustration was starting to set in for Sejuani, this time using her legs to try and knee her.

A few blows were dealt in the abdomen, but she wasn't able to get in any more.

Riven brought her legs up to grip Sejuani's midsection to counter the constant kneeing that would most likely ensue.

The both of the girls were in a stalemate, none of them were willing to stop. Sejuani was trying to get out of Riven's deathgrip.

In an instant, the door next to them opened and in stepped Roland. The expression on his face turned from calm to surprise at the sight of Sejuani and Riven lying on the ground

I was never so happy to see a person in my life but here he was.

"Roland, help!" we all screamed.

Understanding the situation, Roland took action and ran towards the two. Kneeling down, he poked Sejuani in the back of the neck while striking Riven between the side of the neck and collarbone. Both their bodies went limp as their bodies fell to the ground.

Roland slowly got up, calm once again returning to his face.

After the initial shock, Len spoke.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I infused those strikes with mana, it is the first thing they teach new coaches."

"Do not worry, they are just unconscious."

Looking down at Sejuani and Riven, he sighed.

"This is very grave, I have to report this."  
Roland put his hand to his face to massage the bridge of his nose.

He was not amused. He walked to the corner of the room, in it was a pedestal.

I never noticed that was there. They may have just moved that in to the room recently.

An orb appeared in front of him and a female face appeared.

"Thank you for calling the tribunal office, what is the nature of the call."

"I need guards to be sent to the SRVNS locker room with two stretchers please," explained Roland.

"I understand," the woman replied.

"Thank you," replied Roland.

He then took a seat near the bodies of the unconscious forms of Sejuani and Riven.

In no time at all, 4 guards wearing full sets of armor came in through the entrance. They were blue in color, laced with gold on the trims of their armor. The helmets they wore were restricting as they had to look through a T shaped hole out of their helmet while the whole head was covered.

"Over here," Roland pointed to the bodies.

Silently, the guards placed the stretchers down. One picked up the bodies by the arms, while another guard picked them up by the legs and maneuvered to the stretchers. Their head facing towards the exit.

They effortlessly took the stretchers and walked out with Roland behind them.

"Reflet, Danny, please follow," as he left.

Reflet walked quickly after them, but I lingered in the room.

"Somebody please bring their bags back to the cabin," I told our group

Sona and Nidalee were the ones that nodded towards me.

I soon followed as well.

As I followed and soon caught up, I noticed that there weren't too many summoners walking through the passages. It was late, nobody would know about this.

Reflet and I followed behind as the guards took a left and we were soon at a set of it down, I was impressed how the guards were making sure that no one fell off the stretchers.

We went down a few set of stairs to find ourselves in a long poorly lit passageway. It stretched to the left and right. Throughout this passageway were doors on both sides and as far as the eye could see. These doors were made of dark old wood. On these doors were a small square hole to look through with bars on them.

Without warning, the guards took the stretchers holding the girls in opposite directions.

"Wait a moment, what is happening Roland? I questioned him.

"We're going to keep them apart, I'm sure the guards that patrol here don't want to hear the constant bickering when those two wake up," he explained.

"If you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave then."

Reflet stepped up,

"Aren't you going to do something?" he asked him.

"That is up to you two to make sure that whatever they are fighting over is resolved."

"It is not the job for the coach to get involved. But those two will get a warning for now. They'll also be kept in here overnight."

"Again, I warn you to resolve this or the next time, punishment will be more severe."

"Good night gentlemen." With that, he took the stairs up. His figure disappearing from view as he continued to climb up.

As I looked towards Reflet, he seemed lost in his own world. He seemed to be thinking about something.

Eventually, I was the one that broke the silence.

"Reflet, let us agree that we will choose the lane for them.

"Agreed," he replied.

"So what, should Riven go jungle?"

"No, she was the one that started it. Let Sejuani have it."

Reflet looked in the direction that Sejuani was taken.

"I guess I'll tell her then, she'll be happy when she hears about that."

"Not for Riven though." I added in.

"No one was out to see the guards carry Riven and Sejuani out." I added afterwards.

"Yeah," he said solemnly. We stood silently, neither of us said anything.

It was Reflet who finally broke it.

"I'll see you then Danny." he said to me as he walked in the direction that Sejuani was taken.

I head in the opposite direction. I look through the windows on the door, hoping to see anyone else inside these rooms. Each one incredibly dark except for a small candle that could be seen on the opposite wall to the door. They were all empty.

In time, I see the guards walking back towards me. One of them holding the stretcher under his arm.

They see me and stop. The one with the strethcer speaks in a gruff voice.

"We put the young lady in the last room. You'll find her in the one on the right."

"Thank you," I told them.

"If you don't mind, I will wait for her to wake up. I need to tell her something. Don't be surprised if you see me waiting all night."

What I just said puzzled them.

"Uh, sure go ahead," the guard told me.

"Thank you again," I said.

They passed me by as I watched their backs slowly disappear into the dark.

Making my way to the end, I looked right, into the opening of the door to see Riven. She was lying on a bed that was placed in the corner.

It was difficult to see in the dim lighting from the single candle, but I could make out the features of her face.

She looked to be sleeping peacefully. Until she wakes up that is.

Riven most likely won't wake up until a few hours. I will just wait until she does. I can understand her anger though. Leaning against the door to the room she was in, I sat down against it.

The silent passageway gave no indication of time. Hours felt like days. In no time at all, I was starting to feel drowsy.

I am more exhausted than I thought. I pulled my hood up and closed my eyes. Sleeping was the one thing in the day I never looked forward to. Soon, sleep came soon after.

_"Mom," I called to my mother. _

_She was in the kitchen. The smell of something boiling in a hot pot could be seen to the right of her. I ran to her and looked up. She looked down to me, her long flowing hair was always something I admired. She was the most beautiful mother ever._

_"What is it Dan?" she said using the nickname she gave me._

_"There's a fair tonight, can we go?" I questioned her._

_"Not tonight," she told me._

_"I just got off of work and I need to take care of your baby brother."_

_"But I want to go," I pleaded._

_"Dan, please understand, we'll go when theres another one."_

_"But I want to go today." I complained flailing my arms around._

_"Dan, behave." she said._

_"No, I want to go," I ran off to another room, I was angry now. _

_Running to the dining room that was next to the kitchen, the room wasn't exactly nice. It was small and confining with just a wooden table for two. Climbing onto the chair, I saw that my mother had set the table. Ceramic plates and cups were present._

_"Danny," my mother walked in._

_I took the ceramic cup and threw it at her head._

_The sound of the cup shattering and my mother's scream could be heard. _

_In the aftermath, I saw her kneeling on the ground, blood dripped from her forehead as she began to cry. Her hand to her mouth to muffle the her crying. The broken shards of the cup sprawled on the ground._

_What have I done._

I instantly woke up. So it was that one this time. Out of my nightmares, that was the one that I had the most contempt for.

When I was younger, I was quick to anger. I did things that I'm not proud of. I was a child though, but to me, it was inexcusable of me to act that way. My poor mother and what I did to her. That moment would leave a scar on her forehead. That moment was my biggest regret.

If I hadn't met my master, I couldn't imagine what could have happend to me.

Now I keep control no matter what. Still, there are times when I do lose that control like that one time I yelled at Riven during our first match.

"Hey, " I heard a familiar female voice.

The voice startled me.

"Up here," she said.

Looking up, it was Riven who had finally awoken.

I stood up to talk to her.

"What happened, and where am I?" she asked me.

"Roland knocked you out along with Sejuani. Some guards placed you in a room a few floors below the main one for some solitary confinement. You'll be here until morning so try and get some rest."

"Hmph." she replied as she tried to wiggle the bars to the window on the door.

"It's no use you know. You would not be in this situation had you not been so confrontational."  
Riven continued to look at me, her hands continued to hold the bars. I should tell her now.

"That's why Danny and I agreed that Sejuani would take the jungle and you would go top," I calmly stated.

A frown quickly appeared on her face.

"You can't choose for me," Riven said.

"And you can't be confrontational about it either. You got off with a warning and a night down here, but next time they said wouldn't be so generous."

"And how do you know I'll still be confrontational about it?" she asked me.

"I can tell." I answered her.

"Your body language is tense, and the way you grip the bars. You have to hold it to keep yourself from trying to grab me.

Riven turned around so I couldn't see her face. Her arms had crossed again.

She must have been extremely angry. Trying to calm the situation, I uttered.

"If you think about it, this will keep her out of the way. You can hardly give the enemy a kill if they are constantly moving through the jungle."

She didn't answer it, but I could tell that she was contemplating on what I had just said.

"Fine," she finally muttered.

"But I don't like it," she finished.

Walking to the candle, she blew it out and walked towards the bed. She quickly went to lie down and her head hit the pillow with a loud thump as she faced the wall.

"Good night," she said aggravated.

"Good night then Riven," I replied.

Turning around, I leaned once again to the door and slowly slid down. I may as well stay here until they release her.

A few minutes passed and the only sound I could hear were the lit candles on the wall.

I heard footsteps from behind the door get closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sleeping," I told her.

"Then go to your room then."

"And leave you alone here, I would not take that chance."

She was silent again.

"But sleeping like that is uncomfortable for someone like you."

"Not really, I said, you're used to sleeping like this."

I have looked through parts of her mind, many memories of her walking through deserts or sleeping in a random cave. Leaning like this, next to a camp fire she had set up.

"You're right," she replied.

I hear a thump against the door and the sound of her body sliding down against the door.

"What happened to my sword and armor?" Riven asked me through the door.

"I told the others to take it back to the cabin."

"Good," she answered back.

"You do know that there is a bed, correct?"

"The bed is too hard here, I'd rather sleep in the cabin. But for now, I'll sleep like this."

"Tell me Danny, why would you do this?"

"To keep you company maybe, this place is too depressing to leave a person like you alone."

"That's not a good excuse," she said.

"It's not, but when I look through your mind, I always see you traveling alone, filled with such anger. I've done a lot of things that I have regretted. And everytime it would happen, I would always see sadness in my mother's face. All because of my anger. That is why when I see people get angry and, I want to get involved.

"I don't want to see people make decisions that they will regret later on. It is just something I need to do."

"But you do know that there's no way to help everyone, some people don't want it,"

"That may be true, but I have to at least try."

Riven became silent afterwards.

"Get some sleep Riven," I said.

"Yeah, good night Danny. Sweet dreams."

I do not think I'll be having sweet dreams any time soon, but thank you for the thought I said mentally.

After a few minutes, I began to drift off. Sleep was becoming harder to resist and before I knew it, a blackness overcame me.

No dreaming this time. I was grateful for that.

What were a few hours only felt like minutes as I was nudged awake.

It was one of the guards.

"Hello, sir. It's morning, if you don't mind, we're going to let the young lady out." the guard said.

Getting up groggily, the guard placed a key in and turned. As he pulled the door open, the sleeping body of Riven fell back.

Her head hit the cold stone that made up the floor.

A groan was let out as she began to wake up. Kneeling down, I greeted her.

"Good morning Riven."

"Ugh, I should have slept on the bed."

* * *

Hmmmm, I really like this chapter. If you've read to the end, this is a 3 chapter present from me to you. Just so you know, this chapter was the last one I wrote of the three. I also planned for this to be a side chapter but it turned up to be just as long as the others. And I do hope that Danny's voice is distinct enough. His usual voice is relatively shorter and more somber unless there is something that gets his attention. This story has an emphasis on sleep, it allows you the peace to think about things when you worry. But I hope you enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it.


	7. Chapter 7-Final preparations

What's going on everybody, if you're reading this, you've continued to find out whats going on in this crazy story. Yes, all my ideas are being used and are going to plan. This chapter will encompass planning and strategy as I finally prepare to write official matches I honestly need to make a list to keep track of all of the champions and what team they're all on because this is going to get ridiculous. Plus, I wrote this chapter first. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 7-Final preparations

_Sejuani was standing in front of me as I was watching from a few feet in our locker room, she was speaking with Riven about something. They weren't wearing their armor. We were on break and Roland had gathered us in the room to discuss lane roles, but there seemed to be something wrong._

_"I'm taking the jungle Riven," I heard Sejuani say to her._

_"What makes you think you can handle it," she replied back._

_"I've hunted countless creatures in the Freljord, dealing with monsters won't be a problem."_

_"Oh really, I hope you handle monsters better than you do with enemy champions then._

_Time began to fast forward as the two of them began to fight in the locker room. Punching each other in the face, throwing the other towards the locker._

_They ducked and weaved as the force from their punches and throws dented the lockers. The whole team was present. They had to get out of the way as the two girls brawled throughout the room. Stunned by what I saw,I tried to get Sejuani to stop only for her to knock me to the ground._

My eyes opened quickly and I awoke. I was in my room, the lights were off and I got up groggily.

That dream again. No, not a dream. That actually happened two days ago. I sighed at the ridiculousness of that situation.

"Guess I'll get ready for today," I said to myself.

I cleaned myself up and got ready to head for the champion's quarters. Roland had decided that we should have a meeting there rather than the locker room. He said it was a strategy meeting, but we should have done this sooner. It couldn't be helped though, we've been having practice matches nonstop, and we only now have a break as the league begins final preparations for the start of the season tomorrow.

Putting on the familiar cloak, I looked at the mirror situated in the bathroom. I need a haircut, I'm not really the type to cut it. I just let it grow out but I like the hairstyle I've made. It never grows to the length of reaching my neck. Jet black and the front of my hair had grown to the point that I had a bang hanging from my forehead. It was long enough to cover parts of my forehead and face.

Thank goodness I can see though because my hair was seriously messy. Taking a comb behind the mirror, I combed it so that it would stay out of the way. Honestly, my hair was longer at the side and back than the front and combing this down was a pain but I managed to arrange it in the usual curtained hairstyle I always go with.

Exiting the bathroom, I headed for the door out and made my way towards the Champion's Hall.

We were supposed to meet at the cabin by noon, so I needed to head over there.

I had almost reached the hall when I heard my name being called out by a female announcer.

"Summoner Reflet, you have a package waiting at the carrier's office.

"Summoner Reflet, you have a package waiting at the carrier's office," it repeated.

Bad timing, the carrier's office is in the opposite direction from where I'm heading.

I'll just pick up the package later. I'm sure they won't mind as I continued on.

It was about five minutes before the announcer came on again.

"Summoner Reflet, pick up the package, this is your last warning or the package will be thrown out."

I stopped in my tracks, did she seriously say that.

For crying out loud. Fine, I'll come pick it up.

Now heading in the opposite direction, the carrier's office was actually located near the summoner's quarters. Too bad they didn't call me while I was still in my room!

Walking relatively quickly, there was an intersection, middle path went to the carrier's office while the left one went towards the quarters. It isn't too far of a walk afterwards.

As I entered, I was greeted with a beautiful lobby. there was a long desk with a few female attendants sitting behind it. Behind her was a huge wall of square holes in the wall. Each one filled with mail.

Thankfully, there weren't many people today, most likely taking the most out of their break.

I walked towards the attendant, she was dressed in a dark blue secretary outfit and her black hair was tied in a bun. Her outfit was decorated with gold buttons.

"Summoner Reflet, you have a package for me."

"Ah yes, wait just a moment" she said.

Walking away from the reception desk, she disappeared behind a door.

It took a few minutes before she returned, but she came back, she was carrying a package that was huge. It was obviously blocking her view, but she walked back to her spot without hesitation.

"Here you go, next time, pick it up immediately."

"Why's that?"

"Big packages like this take up too much space. We are constantly moving mail and we find it difficult to send something like this when summoners are constantly out of their room. We don't want anyone taking it if we were to leave it at your door. Be grateful we don't do that."

"Thanks," I said to her before leaving the room.

"Mr. Levi!" I heard my name being called out by the attendant.

I turned my head to see what she wanted.

"What is it?"

"Good luck with dealing with yout partner."

"How do you know about that?"

She replied back to my question.

"News of punishments always spread through the league."

"Great," I mumbled.

I exited the room as somebody was entering, keeping the door open for me.

Guess I'll just leave this at my room, I am curious to see what's in here though.

Carrying the box in front of me, I made my way to my room. Not a long journey, and I was eventually in my room.

I carried it to my bed and tore into the wrapping that was holding it together.

Inside was a little bag of cookies, and some heavy clothing. Socks, sweaters, jackets, and a warm fuzzy green hat.

There was an envelope on top of them.

I took the envelope and opened it to find it had been sent from my mom.

_Dear Reflet,_

_Hope you're doing well, I'm glad that you at least write back like a good son._

_I'm so excited that the season will soon begin and I'll make sure to see your first match with your brother._

_I'm sending some cookies and warm clothes for the colder weather coming soon and make sure you win a few matches for me.  
Love Mom_

Hmm, she didn't mention dad. Guess he won't be coming.

Let him be like that then.

I should get going now or else I'll be late.

Speaking of late, what is the time. Roland gave me a clock the other day and I had set it over my bed.

And the time is a little before noon now.

Crap, I'm late.

I bolted out of the room, and ran towards the hall.

All I can hear is my heavy breathing as I weave through summoners that are beginning to enter the hall for lunch. As I ran through the hall and through the countless summoners walking to tables. I grabbed a few rolls of bread and some smoked ham. Mind as well have something to eat.

I could hear the sound of my heart beating in my ears now.

I sighed mentally, now I was late and Sejuani was probably going to yell at me. We were supposed to make preparations for our official match with team JAKAV. Its not a good thing to be late. Can anything get worse.

I next slammed into something or someone to be exact. A small shriek came out from this person and the both of us hit the floor. I ended up on my back and sat right back up to see who I ran into.

Lying on the floor on her stomach was Melanie. Slowly getting herself off the ground, she turned her head to the left to see what hit her. As I stared, part of her hair hid the right side of her face as she continued to look at me. Her blue eyes staring back at me.

Realization dawned on her face when she realized that it was me.

"Re-Reflet," she stammered uncontrollably.

She immediately picked herself up and began dusting her clothes. She was wearing a red skirt and thin black sweater. Its not like people would notice dirt on such dark clothing. Especially when her cloak is black on the outside but red on the inside. Unlike my white colored cloak, I had to wash every other day.

Finished with dusting herself off, she offered her hand to me.

Giving my thanks, I was on my feet and asking her why she wasn't at the house yet.

She was being very shy as she began to hide behind her bangs when she spoke.

"I got separated from Tanille," she explained.

"And I don't know how to get there."

She said this as I continued to look at her. The only problem is that I can't tell what kind of expression she's making with her face. I tend to like talking to people whose face I can see.

Getting annoyed, I reached my hand out to move her hair out of the way.

She flinched instantly when I did that, but I gave no bother to it.

"I know where it is, we can go together if you don't mind," I said to her.

She nodded her head.

Taking her by the arm, I began to drag her in the direction of the SRVNS house. She was technically going the right way, but I'm pretty sure she would have gotten lost when she reached the cabins.

We walked in silence as we walked pass the bridge and training fields. There were a few champions training. Some of them were using targets and practicing at hitting the bulls eye. Throwing knives and small bladed weapons riddled these targets.

I was getting a little unnerved by the silence so I began to speak out.

"So, Melanie, what's your reason for joining?" I asked.

"Ex-excuse me," she said in surprise.

"I mean the league. A shy person like you doesn't seem the like the type that would want to fight."

She didn't reply as we continued onward. Peeking back, I tried seeing what was wrong.

Oh boy, she was hanging her head down. I didn't mean to offend her, I was just curious about my other team mates. Maybe except Len, I already knew enough about him, but everybody else is a mystery to me.

"Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious about everybody. Just forget about it then."

After much silence and walking, we finally made our way to the SRVNS cabin. It was awkward the whole way through so I was estatic inside to have finally reached our destination.

"Well, it's not too difficult to find the building, its at the very end, so I'm sure you won't get lost now."

Letting go of her arm, I walked towards the door, only to hear her speak softly out.

"It was someone a long time ago."

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards her.

"A person I looked up to when I was younger. It was his dream that someday he would join," she said.

What surprised me the most was that her eyes had a sudden fire to them as she said it. Whoever this guy was, he must have been important to her.

"Melanie, there you are!" came a loud female voice.

Turning towards the voice, it was Tanille at the doorway. She was looking at us with those big green eyes of hers while she was putting all of her weight onto her right leg. Her black hair, reaching down her back and was tied back in a ponytail on one side of her head. It was waving right to left as she began switching the leg she was leaning on, most likely due to annoyance.

"Where have you been, you're always getting lost," she said as she walked past me.

Taking Melanie's hand, she began to drag her towards the house.

"You're always getting lost, first Nidalee from before, and now you,"

I don't think it's because they get lost, I think Tanille is just too eager and runs ahead of everybody.

"B-But you-" Melanie tried to say before being cut off.

"It doesn't matter, everybody's inside and waiting for you two."

Rushing towards the house, the two leave me to my own devices. I stare after them and begin to think to myself. Hmm, so she joined because of somebody. That's cute, maybe its some guy she made a promise to and they would get into the league together.

Oh, but they're both on different teams, and now must compete against each other as they struggle for their feelings...

I think my mother is having a weird affect on me. I knew reading her books in my spare time was a bad idea.

But still, I can't help but feel like I know her from somewhere. But that can't be, I would have noticed someone like her being around. Shrugging to myself, I walked towards the house and made my way inside.

As I saw the familiar starcase in the middle of the entrance, I heard people speaking in the room to my left.

Walking towards the door, I opened it and was greeted with a big room with a big table to my left. There were 11 seats spaced around it and everybody was already present. Everybody was seated with their partner.

From where I could see, Sejuani in her casual garb was seated next to Riven, with an empty seat next to her. Their backs facing me. Oh boy, they're seated next to each other. Don't let a repeat happen today.

Roland, seated across from Sejuani motioned as I saw him.

"Mr. Reflet, take a seat, we can finally begin then."

Taking my seat next to Sejuani, I took in the sight of the room."

Wooden walls and floors, the whole was a polished wood color. Opposite the table at the other end of the room was a pedestal similar to the ones in the room where the summoners went during a played a similar function.

Hey, how come they get something like that, they'd be able to see matches from here. You never notice, but those things are everywhere. They put one in the locker room and champion's quarters but not one for the summoners. What gives. Along with the pedestal at that end of the room were also small chairs, couches, a small table. It was like a small living room. A window faced opposite the door to complete the scene.

Roland then spoke again.

"Now that everybody's here, we can discuss preparing for your match tomorrow. We should have done this sooner, but our schedule has been full. Now, everybody is familiar with the roles right."

He reached for something under the table and took out a giant roll of paper. Unrolling it on the table, I could see it was a map of the familiar Summoner's Rift.

"Starting tomorrow, all of your matches will take place at Summoner's Rift, we'll also begin to use equipment and items, so you at least need to have a sense of what you're getting yourselves into."

"First off however, I asked all of you to consider what role you would take,. Have you all agreed on where you're all going?"

Tanille, ever enthusiastic spoke up first.

"Nidalee will go mid."

Roland with a writing tool and paper wrote it down.  
"Good," he said.

"How about the bottom lane."

_"That would be Varus and I,"_came the thoughts of Sona into our minds.

"Okay, top then?"

Seated to the right of Sejuani, I saw Riven, with her arms crossed and looking away. Danny, seated to her right, nudged her slightly with his elbow.

"Top," she said.

"And lastly, Ms. Sejuani," stated Roland.

"I will take the jungle," she said happily.

"It's good to see you two have come to a consensus," he said proudly.

Not exactly, it was more like Danny and I that decided for them. Although, our decision benefitted Sejuani more as that was the role she wanted.

"Let's see, what else do we need to discuss. Ah, yes, I need to talk about the basics and equipment."

"You might want to strap yourself in, we're going to be here for awhile."

He wasn't kidding when he said that. Roland began to go over every little nuances of the match. The first ten minutes to fifteen minutes composed the laning phase. Champions from each lane would farm minions, making sure not to get caught in enemy attacks or traps set up by their jungler. Getting kills for the team meant gold for the immediate party involved but getting caught and taken out meant lost time to farm gold. All while taking out the towers that defended the enemies side. Every lane had three turrets that led to an inhibitor. Taking them out left the enemy team's inhibitor defenseless. Taking those out spawned the super minions. Only taking out inhibitors would leave the Nexus vulnerable to attack, but you need to make sure those Nexus towers were also destroyed as well.

Supports had the job of warding, and junglers had the role of setting up ganks. Ambushing enemy champions that were too over extended in their lanes. They can make these ganks more effective by utilizing special enemies found in the jungle that give off special enchantments when defeated. Of course, there is also dragon and baron to consider too. Dragon meant gold and Baron meant buffs so it was important to ward those.

All of these elements make these matches very complex, and it takes good communication for things to go smoothly. Not every time though, matches could sometimes last an hour before being completed, and sometimes, the teams with the most kills doesn't always win.

In these matches, we could finally use summoner's spells. We've been practicing for almost a month with these spells. Only three days before did I fully learn the whole repertoire of spells.

We weren't allowed to use them in the practice matches, so tomorrow meant our first real use of them. Too bad we could only choose two spells to use per would have to choose wisely.

I mentally sighed to myself after what seemed like hours, this was a lot of information to take in.

Len to the left was scribbling madly on a piece of paper. Trying to keep up with every detail, every little thing that needed to be timed.

Hours of school payed off I suppose. I kept listening, but I think I was starting to lose focus. Getting out of that preparatory school has made me lazy and I was losing that drive to listen.

Beside me, Sejuani was learning her right arm on the table, holding her head up with it while her left hand tapped softly on the table. She had a detached look in her eyes.

Was she getting bored. After a month of matches partnered with her, I've learned that she isn't exactly the most patient person. Whatever happens, just don't make a scene. After a few minutes, Roland uttered the magical words that I wanted to hear.

"Well then, I think we've covered about everything," said Roland.

"It's getting late, we would all do with some rest."

Everybody in the room groaned in appreciation, standing up from their chair and stretching out their sore limbs that have been still for hours.

"Oh, before you leave, I want the summoners to look up items to build for their match. The others can leave"

I'm not going to lie, once Roland said that, the people affected let out a simultaneous groan.

It just amused him more as he said,

"If you do this now, you won't end up wasting time farming gold by figuring out what to buy during a match."

"Looking up past matches in earlier seasons to help you decide is also a great way of looking up build orders."

"Here, I've brought references to help you."

Reaching below the table once again, Roland brought up stacks of papers held by cheap book bindings.

"These are equipment lists and past match records containing the equipment used as well as other statistics."

Placing them on the table, he motioned for us to take one. My mind went into overdrive as my eyes lingered onto the five huge stack of papers laid out on the table.

Hands were reaching out to take one for themselves.

I heard chairs scrape on the ground as everybody began to leave

Steeling myself for another few hours of work, I reached for a bundle of papers only to see a hand to my right reach for it first.

Looking to my right, I saw it was Sejuani that had taken it.

She gave a puzzled look as if asking me "what?"

"Not to offend you Sejuani, but you don't seem like the type that would bother with research," I said.

An irritated look appeared on her face soon after.

"What makes you say that," she said calmly.

"Well, you seemed bored when Roland was talking, and I thought -"

She then interrupted me by saying,

"It's one thing to hear about it, the only way you're going to learn anything is by actually doing it."

"I wasn't the only one bored out of my mind either. And besides-"

She began to thumb through some of the pages, looking through some of them.

"This involves me as well. I need to make sure that you don't pick horrible equipment for me. I find this type of thing interesting."

She took a seat again at the table, leafing through pages of various armors and weapons.

Taking a seat next to her, I sat relatively quiet and made sure that I didn't utter a noise.

We were the only two in the room, everybody had already left, most likely to find a quiet place to research their build orders.

As Sejuani silently turned a page, I stayed still.

I'm sorry, but this girl could kill me if I were to ever get on her bad side. In this room, if I so much as angered her, nobody would be there to stop her. And chances were that I would be dead before someone heard the commotion of my body being thrown around the room.

Sure we were on more friendlier terms, but its stuff like the fight between her and Riven over who would get to jungle that I was reminded that this was a cold blooded warrior I was partnered with.

I was wrapped in my own little world before I realized that my name was being called.

"Reflet," repeated Sejuani.

"Wh-what is it," I stammered out.

"Ugh, never mind," she said irritably before putting her attention back to the equipment list.

An awkward silence followed as the sound of paper being turned over was the only thing that could be heard.

I looked towards the one window in the room, hoping to see whether it was night time, but I then remembered that we were underground. Losing track of the time was a constant problem here.

I wonder if there's a clock in this room.

Sure enough there was, stating it was just past six in the afternoon.

Sejuani stopped looking through the papers once again. This time, closing the bound papers into its neat binding.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?"

I flinched back, what she just said frightened me witless.

"That is a total lie," I replied back quickly.

"Don't give me that, I've seen fear in the faces of my enemies. I know what it looks like."

"It's written all over your face," Sejuani said angrily.

"I guess I'm a little easy to read, but so what? It's not like you need my help. You seem to know what you're doing anyway!"

That last comment seemed to have caught her off guard. Why exactly, I'm not really sure.

She looked at me before turning her head back to the stack of papers before turning to a page. She stared at it before pushing it across the table towards me.

Cautiously looking at the papers before me, I saw that it was a list for a number of equipment.

Sunfire cape, deals magic damage to nearby enemies and applies health and armor benefits.

Next up, thorn mail which was used for armor benefits with the passive ability of reflecting basic attacks. Turning the page was something about warmog's armor which only applied health benefits but allowed regeneration. What in the world.

All of these items aren't just simple equipment, you would need to take into consideration the benefits they would give, but also the passive or active abilities they had as well. Then you had to make sure you were making it correctly with the right components.

Turning a few pages, the weapons began to appear and then the boots. There were so many types of boots. Each one with their own enchantments that you could apply to them. Underneath each one were statistics of popularity of use, as well as successful win rates with said weapons.

This was simply overwhelming. There was so much to take in.

I then realized, was Sejuani overwhelmed with all of this information. Did she not know what type of equipment to focus on. Whether to focus on buying a scepter or a Tiamat or to put gold towards some armor first.

I think that's the reason why she confronted me the way she did.

She was simply overwhelmed.

"You need help with this don't you," I said to her.

Having been caught, she slowly nodded her head.

I was confused though, why would she need help.

Wait, picking things like equipment shouldn't be tough for a warrior like you. What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I'm not the type to plan something when there's so much equipment," she responded back.

"And I've always just charged forward by myself and let things play out."

Remembering the first match we had, I couldn't help but visualize the time she charged ahead without the rest of the team.

"Right, I noticed," I musingly said to her.

"It's just that, there's so much equipment to look through." she said.

I get it, she's not exactly the most intelligent. After looking through her head that one time, I've learned she has lived her whole life as a barbarian. Or at least the equivalent of it. Fighting is all she knows, she's never done anything like going to an institution of intellect. Plus, she's given me hints just now that planning and strategy are just as foreign to her.

"Right, right, I understand," I stated quickly.

A small smile appeared on her face.

"I knew you would feel the same," she said.

Reaching for the equipment list, she pointed at a page.

"When I see so many pieces of armor..."

She paused for a second. I was getting worried of where this was going.

"I want to try on everything, all this equipment looks amazing, like this one!" her voice took on an excited tone.

I did a double take.

"Wait, what!" I asked confused.

"This one right here, the spirit visage. It looks amazing!" pointing to a picture of it.

"Ooh, maybe the thornmail. Those spikes would make anyone look frightening."

I thought to myself. Okay, what's going on here.

"Sejuani, you're not confused about anything, right? "

She gave me a puzzled look.

"What makes you think I'm confused?" she said.

"I was getting the impression that you were confused about setting up a build order."

"I am," she said.

"It's so hard to choose. Because I love armor. I made the one that I wear during our its not the best of quality. You have to use whatever resources you find in the Freljord."

"These on the other hand," motioning to the list.

"Have such a high quality to them, I can't help but feel enthusiastic. That's what I was asking you, whether this one right here," she pointed to the sunfire cape.

"Would make me look more menacing."

I finally figured the situation out, she is an armor and weapons enthusiast. Now I get it. Looking at a list of shiny chest plates with all of it's colorful designs was like the next fashion trend for her. There was a problem though.

"Sejuani, you do know this stuff doesn't change your physical experience, it's more of an aesthetic thing."

This was a cause of alarm for her.

"What... That is unacceptable!" slamming her fist on the table as I told her the bad news.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Aren't you happy with your own armor?"

"Of course I am," she replied back.

"The equipment that I use is an extension of myself, that doesn't mean that I can't refine it and make it better."

"Perfecting it is what I strive for, but it's pointless if you can't see it."

"Now I won't be able to have a cape while I ride on Bristles," she pouted.

Wow, was this hardened warrior actually pouting. That's something new.

"You know Sejuani, I was wrong about you."

As I spoke, she turned her attention to me.

"About what," she said.

"When you were looking through the stacks of paper, I thought you were implying that you were an idiot and needed my help because of it." I said without thinking.

Realizing what I had just said to her, I placed my hand over my mouth signaling my goof.

Sejuani was not amused.

"What did you just say?" her voice grew in agitation.

A killing intent in her eye began to appear.

Trying to correct the situation, I said

"I meant that you're ignorant."

Ooh, why I did I just say that, that was entirely not what I meant. This seemed to only add fuel to the fire as her face began to light up in anger.

"I meant that you're uneducated."

That was the wrong word.

"I meant that you let your brawn talk while your brain takes it easy."

"Maybe I should be quiet." I finally finished.

At this point, I think I just dug my own grave.

Sejuani instantly sat up from her chair and grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up. This was beginning to feel like deja vu.

"Did you just call me stupid?" she asked.

She was expecting an explanation now, I better choose my words carefully this time.

"All I mean to say is that you prioritize instant action rather than strategy. I didn't say anything about you being slow."

"But you implied it!" Sejuani yelled back.

"Well, that's kind of true, but you were sending mixed messages." I responded calmly, yelling back at her wasn't going to solve anything.

"What is so mixed up about what I like," she screamed again.

"Not when you convey it the way you did, I may be smart, but things like that pass over my head" I tried to desperately plead to her.

That seemed to have done the trick, she wasn't screaming at me anymore at least.

Letting go of my collar, Sejuani's eyes narrowed before she spoke again.

"All right, explain something to me."

"What are you talking about." I asked her

"You claim to be a genius, right? Tell me something only a smart guy like you would know, I'll show you that I can keep up."

Girl, are you serious. I may not be smarter than Len, but I'm no pushover either. While Len had better grades than me in most things, I was still good at other things. Mainly sciences and the arts but its still something that would make normal people's head spin.

"I'd rather not."

I said this in the best way I could to try and dissuade her.

"Do it!" she screamed at me.

My mouth began to spew out everything I could think of. Biology, physiology of the body. Anything that I could think of I said it. Magical function of complex spells was even added for good measure.

I stopped there though, any more would be going overkill. I didn't realize it, but I said that in anger. Let her feel humiliated. If she didn't understand it, tough. Let's see how she would respond.

I was answered with a blank stare from her.

She stood there, unmoving, not speaking a word.

It felt like minutes passed before she picked up the heavy list of equipments and match references and pushed it towards my stomach.

I exhaled a heavy huff of air from my lungs as I caught it, the sudden force winded me.

"Fine," she said to me.

"If you're so smart, you can do it yourself."

I was shocked, not by the anger in her voice, but I looked at her eyes.

There was a pained look to them, they were similar to the way my mom reacted when my grandfather died. For Sejuani though, there were no tears. Only a pained expression was present.

This was a girl who loved looking at armor, swords, shields, you name it.

She was so enthusiastic to get involved with something she loved, and I messed it up for her.

Sejuani passed me and made her way to the door.

"Sejuani, wait!" I yelled after her.

She turned her head slowly as I walked to her.

Opening the bound set of papers, I began to tear at the binding. It wasn't hard, the binding was relatively thin anyway.

I tore the binding, and handed her the half which contained the list she was so enthusiastic about.

She took it silently from me.

"I'm sorry," I said to her.

"You just wanted to look at this stuff and I ruined it for you."

"I didn't mean to humiliate you like that, it wasn't right of me."

"Please forgive me," I said this while bowing my head down.

Keeping my head bowed down, I heard her speak again.

"It seems like we're apologizing to each other again."

I brought my head up in order to look at her.

"I'm sorry for that," she said.

I responded softly,

"Yeah, but now I need make it up to you."

I began to think.

"Well, when we're at our match, you decide what to buy. Anything you want, I'll buy it for you with the gold you obtain."

She nodded towards me.

"I appreciate it Reflet, but I'm going to need some help after all. I can't let my obsession get the better of me," she said.

She walked towards the round table while I followed after her.

"What do you want for your starting items?" I asked her as she sat down.

Looking through the list, now with a torn binding, she turned towards the weapons section.

"How about this," pointing to a weapon called the Hunter's Machete.

I was clueless why she would buy a machete.

"Why would you buy that," asking her before taking a look at its abilities.

Boosts attack against monsters it said in the description.

"Huh, that's actually pretty useful for jungling," I told her.

"Maybe you do know something."

Sejuani gave a small smile,

"I know, I do love my weapons after all."

* * *

You know, I like where this went. I honestly think its in character. Sejuani is the type that's into violence. Being a fanatic with this type of stuff seems almost natural to me. I could almost imagine her trying on a cape, trailing behind while she rides Bristles. And if you think about it, she lived in a village and made it her mission to become a strong person. Don't think a school would help in any shape or form, especially when said village is small and located in the cold Freljord. Either way, I like this chapter. Develop the two characters. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a Sivir snowdown video for youtube. Playing matches gives me a lot of material to work with, both story and video wise.


	8. Chapter 8-Sona's fear

The second chapter I wrote and it's from the viewpoint of Sona. She's honestly my favorite support design wise, but I still suck at her. More of a Soraka person, but I'll get better. I won't spoil this chapter, but I grinning when writing it. This one feels more like a side chapter, but it's still important to have. This was written right after chapter 7 while chapter 6 was written last.

* * *

Chapter 8- Sona's fear

Standing in the light, the many champion's around me waited as the first summoner entered the room.

From where I stood, there was a two legged crocodile snarling and snapping his mouth to my left.

On my right was a woman, but she didn't look like a normal woman. She looked almost plant like.

Either way, standing in the middle of them made me feel uncomfortable.

The door opened and I could see a small figure enter through it. I was in the back of the room so I couldn't really make him out.

He took his time looking, but he eventually got close enough for me to see him. This summoner was young, younger than me anyway. His neat blonde hair was combed back and he held his hands behind him as he walked.

He walked with authority and pride, but I could tell what kind of person he was.

Cold and the opinion that he was a higher person.

Traits I tended to stay away from.

Luckily, he had already picked his champion that would partner with him for the rest of the year.

When I saw who was picked, my heart stopped. He was a frightening creature. A dark shadow who could blend in this room if it wanted to.

Holding the etawhl by my side, my grip tightened around it as he walked pass the row I was in. Not looking back as they exited the room, I eventually heard a bell ring out, signifying the next summoner to enter. The faces I saw next weren't comforting either.

The one that I truly didn't like was a younger girl. Entering the room, she was rather vocal and said horrible things about the champions that she saw. Pointing out flaws on what they could do and even their wardrobe. She did this constantly and quickly went through everyone until she reached the last row.

Looking around, she saw me and our eyes met. As she walked closer, I could see that she was probably a few years younger than me. She was blond and her hair was a curled pig tail hair style. Under her robe, she wore expensive clothing. They were elegant, and frilly.

Looking me over, she said

"Well, I guess you have some common sense with your wardrobe."

"You look like you take care of your appearance. You might do."

"Hmm, tell me what you can do then?"

For once, I'm grateful that I couldn't speak. I didn't want to answer her and I stayed quiet.

I could use telepathy to communicate with her, but my desire for a different summoner kept me silent.

Annoyed the girl in front of me was getting impatient.

"What's wrong, why don't you say anything?" she asked irritated

Deciding to at least explain my inability to speak, I pointed to my neck and shook my head.

She got the message, but didn't give the response I was expecting.

"Oh, so you can't speak. That's actually perfect! A talkative partner is rather annoying and I like the more submissive types. I can even say the worst things to you and you won't be able to say anything."

No...

This can't be how it begins. Being partnered with someone like her will be miserable.

There has to be something that I can do to-

A thought popped into my head.

Looking down, my left hand slowly moved towards my etawhl. She didn't notice as she was too busy speaking.

"I must thank daddy later. Perhaps I'll send him a letter."

My hand crept towards the string and I hoped that this worked.

"You know, we could try working on your appearance, you look more like a pro-"

My hand slammed on several strings sending out a horrible noise as it echoed through the room.

The girl had stopped talking and placed her hands on top of her ears. My neighbors around me were also in pain from the sudden noise. The one to my left giving a loud roar of pain.

After the noise died down, the girl looked at me and said

"On second thought, if you're that bad at playing an instrument, I'd rather not listen to it everyday."

Looking to her left, she saw the plant woman and walked towards her.

I stopped paying attention to what she did afterwards.

I was just happy that she was gone.

I finally heard the bell for the next summoner and knew I was safe.

The summoners after chose their champions as I continued to look for the one who would be my partner.

Champions around me were picked, and the summoners that considered me were dissuaded by my disability.

I didn't have to take any drastic measures like the first girl.

But, I couldn't help but think of bad memories.

Living in an orphanage as a child. Watching the children around me get picked by happy couples. When I saw the new parent's face, they looked so happy. There was that look in their eye when they found the perfect one for them.

When these parents saw me and try to talked to me, all I saw was confusion, and uncertainty about picking me.

It's the same look that the summoner's give me.

Maybe that's why I'm an unusually good judge of character. When I became older, I saw people who only looked at me for my beauty.

None of them saw past the woman who couldn't speak.

If they had just taken a better look, they would have seen a lonely little girl.

Hearing the all too familiar bell, I looked around once more. It was just me and in the distance, I could see the armored girl riding the boar to my right.

It looked like she copied me. There were actually a few champions before that did the same thing. She's been scaring everybody off and for some of us, it worked. We ended up being the last ones in the room.

The giant doors opened and I could see a figure in the distance.

As the doors closed, the figure stopped and walked towards the other champion.

It seemed like forever before they reached her, and predictably, the boar jumped a little forward.

Startled, the figure jumped back and yelped out with a male voice.

He jumped back in fear as he hesitantly backed away and walked towards me.

Walking closer, I could see he was my age. He had a little muscle, but it looked like he doesn't do too much working out.

His hair was brown and looked like a military cut but with a few strands of hair sticking out. It was a bit more of a casual hairstyle.

Walking closer to me, his face was looking down at the ground and I could hear him mumble,

"Man, that girl really scared me. All I said was hi."

Looking up, he saw me staring at him and stopped.

He looked confused as he started looking left and right and his mouth was slightly open.

"I'm...sorry, I'm just confused why a beautiful girl like you-"

Stopping suddently, he yelped again

"Ahh, I feel like I'm hitting on you. Not that you're not pretty, I mean you're gorgeous, but you're a human being that shouldn't be objectified-"

He certainly was a strange one, if I could talk, I'd probably be laughing at how silly he was.

As he calmed down, he composed himself again and cleared his throat.

"Let's try this again. Hello, could you answer why you haven't been chosen yet."

Again, I brought my hand to my neck, as I previously did with the other summoners.

He understood my message, but his reaction wasn't what I was expecting.

"That's horrible! My dad told me you never keep a lady waiting."

"Actually, that doesn't really apply in this situation, but its the principles that really count. You are always courteous and kind to a woman"

He quieted down for a moment before beginning again.

"I like that instrument you're carrying. An etawhl, right?"

"I may not look it, but I know a few things about music too. My mom taught me a few things about music. Even made me learn how to play some of them. The violin, flute, piano. I think that was it. "

There was something different about him, he knows that I can't speak. Yet he keeps on talking as if nothing's wrong.

He has such an innocent , I'm positive about it. He's the one. A girl always has a good six sense after all about these types of things.

I should use my telepathy to tell him that I've chosen him as my partner then.

Well, it's not like he's said anything about the matter. I mind as well take matters into my own hand.

And so, I began to concentrate, hoping he would understand what was happening.

_"Hello"_ I thought out.

He stopped talking again, confusion on his face. He began to look around as he tried looking for where the voice came from.

_"Look in front of you," _I told him.

Slowly, he turned his head towards me as I gave a playful wave towards him.

"You, how are you doing that?"

_"I'm using telepathy, I learned it a few years ago. Normally, I keep it a secret, but since we're partners, I mind as well tell you." _

"Partners?," he replied back.

_"Of course, its just me and that other champion over there. You looked like you were scared of her when you walked up to me."_

"You have a point there," he said before pausing.

"Well then, I guess we are partners."

_"Yep."_

Suddenly, we hear a voice behind us.

Mr. Taiden, congratulations on picking your partner, or to be more accuate, being chosen by your champion."

From behind us, an older man, maybe in his fifties appeared. He was dressed extravagantly. His hair reached down to his shoulders and I could see strands of gray hair in it. He directed us to exit the room and to follow the passage before vanishing into the dark. Before leaving, he handed over a book and quickly left.

As we walked through the tunnel, my partner spoke up again.

"We never got to properly introduce ourselves, did we?" he said.

"My name's Len, what's yours?"

I answered back and smiled,

_"My name's Sona, I'm so happy to meet you."_

"Ona...Sona... Sona..." somebody was calling me.

Awaken from my stupor, I realized I had been daydreaming.

It was Len who was saying my name. He was looking over the item list that he received from Roland. We were in the kitchen on the opposite side of house where we had our meeting.

He showed me an item called the sightstone.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"It'll save you gold for warding. That way, you can focus on other items to purchase."

_"It's perfect, I think this will help me a lot!"_

Yes, I think this will be the perfect duet.

* * *

Awwwwwwww. That's so Len, you get so nervous when you talk to girls. Well, I originally planned this to be a short side chapter, but it would fit perfectly after the previous one. It ended up being better than I thought it would be. Little details like meeting Roland was a little shortened because I doubt you would like to read up on that again. If this gets uploaded at the same time as the more recent chapter, you guys are going to be reading a lot.


End file.
